Le châtiment de la Porte
by Serleena
Summary: Lassée que les humains transgressent ses règles, la Porte envoie une créature pour y mettre bon ordre. Une créature mystérieuse et peutêtre dangereuse.
1. Création

**Oh ben ça alors ! C'est quoi ça ? C'est une nouvelle fic. Encore. Cette fois, la Porte est à l'honneur durant un moment. En espérant que vous l'apprécierez aussi, bonne lecture !**

* * *

Village de Yangton, 17 juillet 18XX. 

Les gens étaient en deuil, un de leur habitant vient de décéder le matin même. Une foule de curieux était assemblée devant une petite maison. On entendait les commentaires des uns et des autres, et des pleurs aussi. L'homme a laissé une femme et une jeune fille, qui pleurent à chaudes larmes. Le médecin et le curé étaient présents eux aussi. Le premier rangeait ses outils, pendant que le second donnait les derniers sacrements. Crise cardiaque, en pleine force de l'âge. Le médecin s'en alla, écartant la foule. Le corps fut emmené, pour les préparatifs de l'enterrement, qui aurait lieu dans deux jours.

Petit à petit, ce furent les gens eux-même qui s'en allèrent. Les deux femmes restèrent, en proie au chagrin. La veuve, une femme travailleuse mais angoissée quant à l'avenir, retomba comme une masse sur une chaise.

« Qu'allons-nous devenir sans le père ? Nous allons manquer d'un revenu à présent, nous pourrions même manquer d'argent tout court ! » s'exclama-t-elle avant de pleurer à nouveau.

Manquer d'argent, la voilà sa hantise. Vivre dans la misère, son cauchemar. Sa fille, déjà âgée de vingt-deux ans, s'approcha pour la rassurer :

« Allons maman, ne dis pas ça. Tu sais bien que j'ai un travail, je suis l'employée de Mme Dupiron, la couturière. Nous avons deux donc deux sources d'argent. » dit-elle.

« Mais cela suffira-t-il ? Allons-nous réellement nous en sortir sans mon pauvre mari ? » reprit la mère.

« Nous y arriverons maman, il suffit d'y croire et de le vouloir. » insista la fille.

Mais rien n'était fait pour calmer l'angoisse de sa mère. Seul le retour du défunt pourrait la rassurer. Mais les morts ne reviennent pas à la vie … durant l'enterrement, les villageois assurèrent leur soutient aux malheureuses. Si la fille les accueillait avec reconnaissance, la mère n'y voyait là qu'un moyen d'augmenter ses craintes. Ils ne disaient cela que pour la forme, pensait-elle, mais si jamais elle était dans le besoin ils lui tourneraient le dos.

Après cette dure épreuve la vie reprit son court, sans se soucier de l'état d'âme des gens. C'était ainsi. La fille travaillait avec courage, et rassurait sa mère comme elle le pouvait. Cette dernière aussi avait trouvé un emploi. Bref, elles avaient de quoi s'en sortir. Le temps passait, la douleur s'estompait. Si la jeune fille avait retrouvé sa gaieté de vivre, ce n'était pas le cas de sa mère.

« Si seulement mon mari pouvait revenir … je serais moins angoissée. » passait-elle son temps à dire.

Un souhait qui ne pourrait jamais se réaliser. En apparence tout du moins. Un jour, des alchimistes arrivèrent au village. Leur science et leurs prouesses émerveillèrent les gens du coin. Tout semblait possible avec l'alchimie. Ce qui éveilla vivement l'intérêt d'une certaine personne. Elle alla aussitôt se renseigner auprès des alchimistes pour savoir comment apprendre leur science. Ils lui fournirent de vieux livres, elle les ramena chez elle comme s'il s'agissait d'un trésor.

« Regarde mon enfant, les alchimistes m'ont donné de quoi faire comme eux. Je vais tout apprendre, et je ferais des merveilles avec. » annonça la veuve.

« Si tu le dis, maman. » répondit sa fille, un peu dubitative.

* * *

Sa mère se mit à étudier avec ferveur, reprenant par là du poil de la bête. La jeune fille se montra ravie de cette initiative : la veuve semblait moins anxieuse, mais plutôt pleine d'excitation et presque joyeuse. Vint le temps des premières transmutations, hésitantes, pas vraiment réussies. La mère persista cependant, et ses efforts furent naturellement récompensés.

Dans le village, elle devint vite renommée et on l'appelait souvent pour réparer telle ou telle bricole. Voyant l'occasion de s'exercer et de s'améliorer, la veuve ne bronchait jamais.

« _Je suis contente que maman aie trouvé une raison de vivre, et d'espérer. Elle se rends utile et ne se sent plus tout angoissée_. » pensa la jeune fille en regardant sa mère partir avec un voisin depuis une fenêtre.

Elle alla préparer le dîner. Sa mère revint un quart d'heure plus tard, ravie de sa dernière transmutation. Comme toujours, elle narra les détails à son enfant, qui l'écoutait toujours avec attention. Un jour cependant, sa mère lui demanda de venir faire quelques achats avec elle. Des courses qui allaient s'avérer étranges. La plupart de leurs achats ne concernaient en rien la vie domestique. Intriguée, la jeune fille demanda la raison de ces étranges emplettes :

« C'est une surprise ! » répondit sa mère avec un air espiègle.

Elles rentrèrent à la maison, et se dirigèrent vers la pièce où la veuve pratiquait l'alchimie.

« Tu va m'aider à disposer des ingrédients. » annonça-t-elle.

« Dis-moi d'abord ce que tu as l'intention de faire. » demanda sa fille.

« Tu verras bien. »

« Maman : que va-tu tenter ? » insista son rejeton.

La mère se sentit mal à l'aise devant son regard inquisiteur. Elle avait l'impression qu'on pouvait lire à travers elle. Elle soupira, puis finit par avouer :

« Je vais ramener ton père à la vie. »

« Quoi ?! Mais c'est impossible ! » s'exclama la jeune femme.

« Avec l'alchimie tout est possible. Tu as vu tout ce que j'arrive à faire ? Je peux réparer des choses, créer des objets. Absolument n'importe lequel, l'essentiel est d'avoir assez de matière. Alors pourquoi ne pourrais-je pas faire revivre ton père ? » répliqua la veuve.

Son enfant ne trouva rien à redire. C'est vrai que sa mère accomplissait de véritables miracles depuis qu'elle pratiquait l'alchimie. Alors pourquoi pas ? Mais elle avait beau dire, elle ressentait de la peur face à ce genre d'expérience. Il s'agissait d'une vie humaine après tout. Pas un objet.

« Rassure-toi : tu n'auras qu'à mélanger les ingrédients. Je m'occuperais de la transmutation en elle-même. » reprit la mère.

Convaincue par cet argument, la jeune femme se décida à l'aider. Elle dosa tous les produits exactement comme sa mère lui indiqua, les disposa et les mélangea. Le tout fut ensuite étalé dans un grand bac. La veuve traça ensuite un gigantesque cercle sur le sol, pendant que sa fille se tenait dans un coin de la pièce.

« Voilà dans quelques minutes, nous ne serons plus seules. » dit la veuve.

Son enfant plissa les yeux, contrariée. Ainsi, c'était la raison. Le pourquoi de son soudain intérêt pour l'alchimie. Elle avait tout planifié. Sa mère ne croyait toujours pas qu'elles pouvaient vivre à elles seules. La fille la vit poser les mains sur le cercle. Un tourbillon d'or s'éleva presque aussitôt.

« _Si ça se trouve ça va marcher._ » pensa-t-elle.

Néanmoins elle avait un mauvais pressentiment. Non, ça ne pouvait pas fonctionner. Elle eut envie d'arrêter sa mère. Mais avant qu'elle ne puisse faire un geste, le tourbillon prit un éclat rouge sang.

« MAMAN ELOIGNE-TOI DU CERCLE ! » cria la jeune femme.

Elle se précipita pour prendre sa mère par les épaules et l'emmener loin de là. Tout dérapait, c'était évident. La veuve protesta, clamant que c'était normal. Soudain, des éclairs rouges parcoururent son corps, la faisant crier de peur. La lumière augmenta, les aveuglant toutes les deux. La jeune femme entendit sa mère hurler, et elle se sentit agrippée par des dizaines de mains. Elle se sentit partir en avant.

Quand elle put rouvrir les yeux, elle et sa mère se trouvaient devant une porte immense. Avant que la fille ne puisse se rendre compte que sa mère se trouvait près d'elle, la porte s'ouvrit révélant des centaines d'yeux de tailles différentes. Des bras noirs jaillirent, les emprisonnèrent et les tirèrent vers l'obscurité.

« LACHEZ-MOI ! » s'écria la jeune fille.

Peine perdue. La porte l'attira en elle, et se referma avec violence. La jeune fille se retrouva dans un environnement baignée de lumière. Elle ressentit une brûlure au niveau du ventre, qui se répandit dans tout son corps. Cela devint insupportable, elle avait l'impression de brûler vive. Puis ce fut le trou noir.

* * *

« _Encore un imbécile qui a bravé l'Interdit … je commence à en avoir assez de l'orgueil de ces mortels. Je dois réagir, les punir avant qu'ils ne commettent l'irréparable. Et quelles sont ces personnes qui osent défier la mort ? Je dois réagir …_ »

Cette voix était venue de nulle part, pourtant elle l'avait très bien entendue. Depuis combien de temps était-elle là, perdue dans le vide ? Elle n'entendait rien, ne voyait rien et ne ressentait rien. Mais elle pensait.

« _Où suis-je ? Quelle heure est-il ? Je ne sens plus rien. Qui suis-je ? Je ne sais plus._ » se dit-elle.

Soudain, elle ressentit des picotements. Tiens ? Elle ne ressentait plus rien normalement. Pourtant là, il se passait quelque chose. Elle sut pas combien de temps cela prit, une heure, peut-être des années, ou des siècles. Mais elle se sentait plus lourde.

« _Ces images … d'où viennent-elles ? Sont-ce des souvenirs ? Mes souvenirs ? Mais je ne reconnais pas tous ces gens …_ »

Vint le moment où elle put ouvrir les yeux. Même s'il n'y avait rien à voir. Elle baissa la tête vers elle. Un corps, elle avait de nouveau un corps. D'où la sensation de lourdeur. Ce corps était habillé : une jupe bleue foncée avec un haut jaune, et une veste. Quelque chose de noir flotta devant ses yeux. Des cheveux ?

« Il est temps pour toi de sortir, et d'accomplir ta mission. » fit une voix.

C'était la même qu'elle avait entendu un peu plus tôt. Ou alors longtemps avant ? Elle n'en savait vraiment rien.

« Quelle mission ? » demanda-t-elle.

Le son de sa voix la surprit. Parler était de nouveau dans ses capacités …

« Je veux que tu punisse les mortels qui osent braver l'Interdit Absolu. Je t'ai redonné un corps, et les instruments pour mener à bien ta tâche. Tu devras également me ramener ceux qui m'échappent depuis trop longtemps, et les choses résultant de leurs fautes. »

Tout à coup, la création de la Porte fut aspirée en arrière. Elle vit la sortie arriver à toute vitesse et s'ouvrir. La seconde d'après, elle se retrouvait sur le sol de Central. Elle se redressa. Il faisait nuit. Elle se releva et commença à marcher, observant avec curiosité tout ce qu'elle voyait. Elle ne connaissait pratiquement rien de ce qui l'entourait. Tout à coup, la création de la Porte s'arrêta devant une vitre. Elle examina son reflet.

Son visage était fin, avec un ovale parfait. Ses lèvres étaient bien roses , ses pomettes légèrement plus claires, et ses cils ombraient un peu ses joues. Ses yeux étaient d'un violet soutenu, qui ressortaient avec ses longs cheveux noirs comme la nuit. Elle avait l'air jeune, vingt ans, peut-être plus. Sa jupe s'arrêtait au-dessus des genoux, et elle portait des chaussures noires à talons assez épais.

" Comment je m'appelle ?" demanda-t-elle à haute voix.

" _Violine._" fit une voix dans sa tête.

La voix de la Porte. Ainsi Violine pouvait communiquer avec la Porte. Elle s'en fut sans s'en étonner davantage. Après tout, c'était la Porte qui l'avait créée. La jeune fille marcha dans les rues, sans savoir où elle allait. Toute la nuit, Violine parcourut les rues de Central, sans ressentir le sommeil. Le matin se leva, calmement, sur la grande place. Quelques heures plus tard, les gens sortaient dans les rues. Violine les observa avec un intérêt des plus évident. Elle les regarda entrer dans les magasins et en ressortir. La jeune fille décida d'en faire autant.

Naturellement, elle ignorait ce qu'il fallait y faire. Elle se contenta donc d'examiner la marchandise, des vêtements. Une vendeuse s'approcha d'elle.

" Puis-je vous aider ?" questionna-t-elle.

" C'est quoi ?" répondit Violine en montrant la veste dont elle tenait la manche.

" Euh mais ... c'est une veste." répondit la vendeuse étonnée.

" Oh."

Violine s'éloigna, et sortit. Tout à coup elle arriva devant une grande enseigne d'habits pour enfants. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, et une image afflua. Elle se voyait, ou plutôt elle voyait une main pousser la porte de ce magasin.

" Je connais ce magasin, j'y suis déjà allée." dit-elle.

Violine ne se rendit absolument pas compte que cette phrase était illogique. Elle savait qu'elle connaissait cette boutique, elle pensait y être venue souvent. Violine y entra tout naturellement.

" Bonjour Sophie." lança-t-elle à une femme.

La vendeuse, accoudée au comptoir de la caisse, lui lança un bonjour étonné.

" Tu la connais ?" interrogea une collègue.

" Pas du tout, c'est la première fois que je la vois." répondit Sophie.

" Elle a dû voir ton nom sur le badge alors."

" Depuis la porte ? M'étonnerais. Et quand bien même ce n'est pas une raison pour m'appeler par mon prénom."

Violine tourna et vira un moment dans le magasin, et sortit tranquillement. Elle poursuivit sa balade, sans s'inquiéter de rien. Ses pas la menèrent vers un bâtiment qui paraissait abandonné. Elle perçut des coups de feu, et des voix humaines aussi. Violine contempla un instant l'endroit, puis y entra.


	2. Une étrange rencontre

**Alors, quelles particularités possède Violine ? Et comment nos héros vont-ils réagir en apprenant qui elle est et d'où elle vient ? Merci à ceux qui suivent et bonne lecture !**

* * *

Violine grimpait les escaliers, sans savoir exactement où elle allait. Les coups de feu et les cris des personnes présentes la guidait. Le bâtiment devait être encore en construction, à en juger par son aspect. La création de la Porte s'avança vers un couloir. Soudain, elle vit surgir un homme qui tenait un pistolet. Il remarqua sa présence. Le visage de la jeune fille exprimait une certaine surprise, mais aucune peur. Tous deux se dévisagèrent un moment.

« T'es qui toi ? Un chien des militaires ? » lança le type.

« C'est quoi un militaire ? » répondit innocemment Violine.

« Alors t'es une espionne ! »

Sans chercher à comprendre davantage, l'homme fit feu sur elle. Une balle en pleine poitrine. Violine s'effondra, l'autre lui tourna le dos. Mais … la jeune fille ouvrit les yeux quelques instants après. Elle se redressa, et baissa les yeux vers sa blessure. La balle ressortit, la blessure se referma. Violine ne parut pas s'en étonner outre mesure. Elle se remit debout, et marcha vers celui qui lui avait tiré dessus. Violine tapota sur son épaule.

« WAAAH ! » s'exclama l'homme en la découvrant en vie.

« Pourquoi vous m'avez tiré dessus ? » demanda-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

Paniqué, l'homme pointa à nouveau son arme sur elle. Violine dévia l'arme, et lui attrapa le poignet. Le type ressentit une espèce de décharge, et s'effondra. La créature de la Porte l'observa un instant. Les yeux grands ouverts, le visage figé dans une expression surprise et à la fois apeurée, il ne bougeait plus.

« _On dirait qu'il e st mort. Pourtant je l'ai simplement touché. Je peux donc tuer par simple contact._ » se dit-elle en regardant ses mains.

Violine délaissa le corps, et poursuivit sa route.

* * *

L'équipe des militaires était mal en point. Dépassée numériquement, elle avait été contrainte de se réfugier ici, un endroit parfait pour les embuscades. Plusieurs soldats étaient déjà tombés.

« Colonel, il faut ordonner un repli ! » fit Riza Hawkeye.

« Je sais je sais ! REPLI ! » lança Roy.

Tout en continuant à faire feu, les soldats reculèrent vers la sortie. Certains chutaient encore, touchés par balle. Enfin, ils parvinrent à sortir de la pièce et à fuir. Violine les regarda passer. En apercevant la crinière brune de Mustang, un autre « souvenir » afflua.

« Je le connais, c'est Roy. » dit-elle.

La jeune fille entendit encore des coups de feu, plus loin. Elle alla voir. Elle trouva Jean Havoc, blessé à l'épaule et au flanc. Un autre mec, armé, avançait les sens aux aguets. Il devait le chercher. Jean se sentait sur le point de défaillir. Violine n'hésita pas une seconde. Elle alla à la rencontre de l'homme armé au moment où celui-ci trouva enfin sa proie. Du coin de l'œil, il la vit arriver.

Il parut déconcerté de trouver une fille dans cet endroit, et ne réagit pas tout de suite. Néanmoins, il braqua son pistolet sur elle, mais trop tard. Violine leva une main qu'elle posa sur la poitrine de l'homme. La seconde d'après, il tombait à la renverse, inanimé.

La vision de Jean se brouillait de plus en plus. Il allait tomber dans les pommes, ou pire. Sa blessure au flanc coulait toujours plus. Le militaire distingua Violine venir à lui, et s'accroupir.

« Vous êtes un ange ? » demanda-t-il bêtement

« Non, je ne sais même pas ce que c'est. » sourit-elle.

Jean ferma les yeux. Violine apposa la paume de sa main sur la plaie au flanc. Cette dernière cicatrisa aussitôt sans laisser de trace. La création de la Porte renouvela l'opération pour son épaule.

« Bon, je suppose que je dois le sortir de là. Je vais l'amener à ses amis en bleu. » dit-elle.

Elle saisit Jean, et le jucha sur son épaule gauche. Elle le portait sans aucun effort, comme s'il ne pesait pas plus qu'un sac ordinaire. Violine redescendit tranquillement. Pendant ce temps, la team Mustang avait gagné l'air libre.

« Où est le sous-lieutenant Havoc ? » demanda soudain Roy.

Tous se regardèrent, pour constater l'absence du blond.

« Colonel regardez ! » s'exclama soudain Fuery.

Les têtes se tournèrent, pour découvrir Violine qui transportait leur collègue. Les mâchoires décidèrent d'aérer leur intérieur, et s'ouvrirent gaiement en très grand. Comme cette délicate jeune fille arrivait-elle à porter un grand gaillard comme Havoc ? Et d'où sortait-elle ? Violine s'avança vers Roy, auquel elle sourit.

« Tiens Roy, je t'apporte un de tes hommes. » dit-elle avant de faire basculer le soldat vers l'avant.

Elle le posa doucement au sol. Les militaires le regardèrent, puis la dévisagèrent elle.

« Euh … on se connaît ? » demanda Mustang.

« Je crois … je me souviens de toi en tout cas. Alors, tu n'es toujours pas marié ? » répondit Violine.

Cette dernière phrase troubla le colonel. On aurait dit Maes … et puis il avait beau se creuser la tête, il ne voyait absolument pas qui c'était. Pourtant avec son physique il aurait dû s'en souvenir. Après quelques instants de silence, Roy lui demanda de venir avec eux au Q.G. Il avait diverses questions à lui poser. Violine accepta, et reprit son fardeau sur l'épaule. Les militaires la regardèrent faire avec stupeur. Cette fille semblait avoir une force herculéenne.

« Vous la connaissez ? » demanda froidement Riza à son supérieur.

« Pas du tout. » répondit sincèrement Roy.

« Pourtant elle, elle vous connaît. » insista Riza.

« C'est justement ça qui est bizarre. Je suis certain de ne l'avoir jamais vu, autrement je m'en souviendrais croyez-moi. Et puis … on aurait dit le général de brigade Hughes quand elle m'a demandé si j'étais marié. »

Riza restait sceptique. Toutefois, elle avait remarqué la surprise de son supérieur, ce qui l'amenait à penser qu'il pouvait dire vrai. Le trajet se fit en silence. Jean fut déposé à l'infirmerie, où il reprit conscience. Instinctivement, il porta une main à ses blessures, qui avaient disparu.

« Ca c'est bizarre. » dit-il.

« En effet. Ce n'est pas ton style de t'évanouir en pleine mission. » lança Mustang.

« Mais j'étais blessé ! A l'épaule et sur le côté droit. » s'étonna Havoc.

« Il dit la vérité, c'est moi qui l'ai guéri. » intervint Violine.

Jean la dévisagea. Il se rappelait d'elle, elle était intervenue quand l'autre type allait en finir avec lui. Elle était encore plus belle maintenant qu'il la voyait clairement.

« Vous, vous allez me suivre dans mon bureau. Il faut qu'on parle. Toi aussi Havoc. » dit Roy.

Tout le monde sortit de l'infirmerie. En arrivant devant le bureau de l'officier, ils aperçurent les frères Elric.

« Edward ! Que tu as grandi mon enfant ! » lança Violine avec un sourire affectueux.

Le FullMetal la regarda avec des yeux ronds. Son enfant ? Il reporta un air interrogateur vers le colonel, qui haussa les épaules.

« Qui êtes-vous ? » questionna Al.

« Alphonse ? C'est toi mon petit ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fabrique dans cette armure ? » fit Violine, le plus naturellement du monde.

« Bon ça suffit. Entrez là-dedans. » coupa Roy en ouvrant la porte.

Violine obtempéra sans broncher. Le reste de l'équipe leva la tête.

« Tu aime toujours autant la paperasse à ce que je vois, Roy. » fit Violine en regardant par-dessus son épaule.

Roy ne répondit pas, interloqué. Qu'est-ce que … comment savait-elle qu'il détestait ça ? Edward se versa un café, pendant qu'Al posait leur rapport sur son bureau.

« Bien. Vous allez commencez par nous dire qui vous êtes et d'où vous venez. » commença Roy en allant s'asseoir. Il invita la nouvelle venue à faire de même.

« Je m'appelle Violine, je viens de la Porte. »

Edward recracha brutalement son café.

« QUOI ?! » s'exclama-t-il en même temps que son frère.

« Je viens de l'autre côté de la Porte. Au fait, mamie Pinako et Winry vont bien ? Winry a dû grandir elle aussi. »

« Qui t'as parlé d'elles ? » questionna Ed, méfiant.

« Je les connais. Mais Al, tu ne pas toujours pas dit pourquoi tu es dans une armure. La dernière fois que je t'ai vu tu étais encore enfant. » répondit Violine.

« Là n'est pas la question, miss Violine. Vous avez dit que vous veniez de la Porte ? De quoi s'agit-il ? » demanda Roy.

« Je ne sais pas trop. C'est un endroit entouré de lumière. Je sais que j'en viens, je crois même que c'est ça qui m'a créé. » répondit la jeune fille.

Créée ? Comment ça créée ? Roy reporta ses yeux onyx sur Edward. Il avait l'air de savoir ce que c'était que cette porte. Le blondinet capta l'interrogation de son supérieur, et prit la parole.

« La Porte, c'est ce que l'on voit quand on fait une transmutation humaine. C'est ce qui renferme la vérité. Elle est immense, avec un œil au milieu. Quand elle s'ouvre, il y fait tout noir dedans, on dirait le monde des ténèbres. Puis on voit tout plein d'œil violets, de toutes tailles. Ensuite il y a des espèces de bras fins et longs qui vous attrapent et vous attire dedans. C'est … ça qui a pris mon bras et ma jambe, et le corps d'Alphonse. » expliqua-t-il.

« Tu as fait une transmutation ? C'est très mal Edward. Tu n'as quand même pas vu ça dans les livres de ton père ? » intervint Violine.

Le FullMetal en resta son voix un moment. Un instant il avait cru entendre sa mère.

« Mais qui es-tu bon sang ? Une homonculus ? » dit-il.

« C'est quoi un homonculus ? »

« Le résultat d'une transmutation humaine. Tu as dit que tu venais de la Porte, tu peux très bien en être une ! » répondit Alphonse.

Violine secoua la tête sans se départir de son sourire.

« Non. Je sais que c'est la Porte qui m'a créé. Mais j'étais déjà à l'intérieur quand ça s'est passé. J'ignore combien de temps ça a pris. Une heure, un jour ou des années. » dit-elle.

« Et pourquoi la Porte t'a-t-elle créée au juste ? » interrogea Ed.

« Pour punir ceux qui comme toi, bravent l'Interdit Absolu. Elle veut aussi que je lui ramène deux êtres qui lui échappent depuis longtemps, et le résultat de leur péchés. »

Violine commençait à effrayer les militaires et les frères Elric. Une création … un humain synthétique. Avec une mission donnée directement par ce qui semblait être l'autorité suprême.

« Euh … bien. Maintenant, dites-moi un peu ce que vous faisiez dans ce bâtiment. Il n'y avait aucune expérience interdite là-bas. » reprit Roy.

« J'y suis entrée par curiosité. Je viens tout juste d'arriver. »

« Mais alors … si vous venez de sortir de la Porte, d'où pouvez-vous bien me connaître moi et les enfants ? » s'exclama Roy perdu.

« Je ne sais pas. Je me souviens de vous, c'est tout. C'est comme si je vous connaissais depuis toujours. » répondit Violine en le regardant.

Le silence revint dans le bureau. Les militaires avaient ramené là une drôle de créature. Havoc, lui ne parvenait pas à détacher son regard d'elle. Voilà bien un quart d'heure qu'il ne cesse de la reluquer de bas en haut et de haut en bas. Mignonne, vraiment mignonne. Mais ses origines le déconcertait : il ne voyait pas trop ce qu'était cette fameuse Porte, mais ça avait l'air dangereux. Pourtant, elle avait l'air si innocente, si adorable qu'il ne pouvait croire qu'elle soit une menace pour le genre humain.

«_Elle m'a sauvé la vie. Elle ne peut pas être mauvaise. Juste un peu étrange._ » se dit-il.

« De quelle façon compte-tu punir les gens qui veulent faire une transmutation humaine ? » questionna Alphonse.

« Ca je verrais quand je trouverais une personne. » répondit Violine en haussant les épaules.

L'heure de la pause-déjeuner sonna. Après un instant d'hésitation, Roy donna la permission à son équipe de se rendre au réfectoire.

* * *

Mustang fit un signe à Ed. Ce dernier s'approcha, intrigué. 

« J'aimerais que tu garde cette fille à l'œil. » dit Mustang.

« Vous rigolez ? » s'exclama Edward.

« J'en ai l'air ? »

« C'est hors de question ! Je refuse de m'occuper d'elle ! » s'exclama l'alchimiste.

" Et pourquoi ça ? Ce n'est pas une homonculus, tu l'as entendu." interrogea l'officier.

« Parce qu'elle vient de la Porte ! » s'écria-t-il.

Violine s'approcha.

« Et alors ? En quoi ça te gêne ? » demanda-t-elle d'un ton froid.

« Je ne veux pas de quelqu'un créé par ce qui m'a tout pris. » siffla Ed.

« Tu parle de tes membres et du corps de ton frère ? Mais c'est de ta faute si tu les a perdus. » répondit Violine.

« C'est surtout à cause de cette maudite porte. »

« Non Edward. Tu as transgressé un grave interdit, par deux fois ! Tu as commis une lourde faute, et tu as été puni en conséquence ! » rétorqua Violine.

Ed ne trouva rien à redire. Il savait qu'il était le vrai responsable, mais il voulait se décharger de ce fardeau, de cette souffrance, et quelque part préférait accuser la Porte de son malheur. Ou un représentant de cette Porte.

« Tu ne peux t'en prendre qu'à toi même, Ed. Ou plutôt à ton orgueil qui t'a pousser à commettre ce péché. Moi je n'y suis pour rien, ce n'est pas moi qui t'ai pris tes membres et le corps d'Al. » reprit-elle.

Elle planta son regarda lourd de reproches dans les yeux d'or. Ed crut voir ces mêmes yeux dans la Porte, qui le fixaient, qui le jugeaient. Il eut même l'impression de se tenir devant la Porte elle-même. Edward ressentit de la peur. Il saisit son poignet métallique, recula, et finalement sortit précipitamment. Violine finit par s'en aller elle aussi, laissant un Roy déconcerté par la scène à laquelle il venait d'assister.


	3. Mémoires

**Maintenant que nos amis ont fait connaissance avec Violine, voyons un peu s'ils arrivent à percer ses secrets. A leurs risques et périls ... merci aux lecteurs présents, bonne lecture !**

**Persos FMA pas à moi, ça vaut pour toute l'histoire ( et je devrais dire toutes mes fics ) **

* * *

Alphonse retrouva son frère au réfectoire. Il s'assit en face de lui.

" Qu'est-ce que tu pense de tout ça grand frère ? " demanda-t-il.

" Je ne sais pas. C'est très étrange. Cette fille semble savoir des choses sur nous, alors qu'elle ne nous connait pas. Je serais curieux de savoir le pourquoi du comment." répondit Edward.

" Et tu crois que c'est une homonculus ?" continua l'armure.

" Va savoir. Elle ne semblait même pas savoir ce que c'était."

De son côté, Violine attendait dans le bureau de Roy. Elle n'avait pas faim. Jean fut le premier à revenir de sa pause-déjeuner.

" Vous n'avez pas mangé ?" s'étonna-t-il.

" Non, je n'ai pas faim. Vous, c'est Jean Havoc c'est ça ?" dit-elle.

" Oui, mais comment le savez-vous ? Et d'où connaissez-vous le colonel ?" répondit Jean.

" De nulle part. Je me souviens de lui, tout comme je me souviens des enfants et de vous. Je me rappelle de chacun de vous."

Jean la fixa durant un moment. Violine balançait ses jambes, assise sur le bureau de Riza. Le soldat devait bien avouer qu'elle l'intriguait au plus haut point. De part ses origines déjà, et aussi parce qu'elle paraissait savoir des choses sur certaines personnes, que les autres ignoraient. Il l'observa. Elle avait une bouille adorable, et tellement innocente. Difficile de croire que c'était le châtiment de la Porte. D'ailleurs, ça ne concernait que les alchimistes tentant de faire une transmutation humaine.

" Dites, si vous venez d'arriver ..." reprit Havoc.

Violine reporta ses yeux améthystes sur lui, avec un air des plus angéliques. Jean sentit son coeur battre plus fort.

" Vous ... vous ..."

Violine lui lança un air interrogateur qu'il trouva trop craquant.

" Je ... je peux vous loger chez moi." dit-il.

" D'accord !" répondit-elle d'un air enthousiasme.

Jean sourtit, heureux et surpris qu'elle ait accepté si facilement. Ses collègues revinrent de leur repas. Vilone descendit de son perchoir, et alla s'asseoir au fonds du bureau. Le téléphone sonna, Roy décrocha.

" Très bien, nous y allons tout de suite." dit-il.

Puis il se tourna vers son équipe :

" Scar a été repéré dans le centre, on fonce."

Tous les soldats se levèrent d'un bon. Violine les suivit sans qu'ils ne la remarque. Elle s'accrocha ensuite à une voiture. Les soldats s'arrèterent dans une large rue du centre-ville. Les militaires jaillirent de plusieurs véhicules. L'Ishbal les vit débarquer, et préféra ne pas s'attarder. Violine le regarda s'éloigner, et eut une curieuse sensation. La création de la Porte décida de le suivre. Hawkeye eut tôt faire de la repérer.

" Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fiche ici ?" s'exclama-t-elle.

Ses collègues tournèrent la tête, pour voir Violine courir dans la direction de Scar.

" C'est pas vrai ! Suivons-la." dit Mustang.

* * *

Violine trouva l'Ishbal dans une rue déserte. 

" Tu as toujours le bras que je t'ai offert, Kiiro." lança-t-elle.

Scar se tourna vivement vers elle, les yeux grands ouverts. Ce nom ... comment...

" Qui t'as dit comment je m'appelais ?" demanda Scar.

" Je le sais c'est tout. Ca faisait longtemps petit frère." continua Violine.

Elle marcha vers lui. Scar était interdit. Cette fille connaissait son véritable prénom. Il chercha une chaîne en argent, qu'il ne trouva pas. Violine s'arrêta en face de lui.

" _Cet humain possède des choses qui ne lui appartiennent pas. Tu dois agir Violine._" fit la voix de la Porte.

" D'accord. Je suis désolée, Kiiro. Mais je dois te reprendre ce qui t'a été offert." dit-elle.

Scar comprit qu'elle parlait de son bras. Il n'y avait plus à hésiter. L'Ishbal leva sa main destructrice. Violine l'attrapa par le poignet. Il se produisit alors un phénomène étrange. Les éclairs rouges mortels coururent le long du bras de Violine sans l'affecter le moins du monde. Le tatouage sur le bras de Scar disparut. Ce dernier ouvrit grand les yeux. Elle le relâcha. Il tenta une nouvelle fois de la tuer, et posa sa main sur son front. Mais rien ne se produisit.

" Ca ne sert à rien. La Porte a repris ce qui lui appartenait." dit-elle.

Plus loin, les soldats avaient assisté au spectacle, interdits.

" On dirait ... qu'elle l'a privé de son alchimie." fit Hawkeye.

" Dans ce cas c'est notre chance." fit Roy.

Ils surgirent, et mirent l'Ishbal en joue. Scar voulut encore une fois utiliser son pouvoir, mais fut bien obligé de se rendre à l'évidence : Violine l'en avait privé. Il lui restait sa vitesse pour s'échapper. Mais c'était compter sans Hawkeye, qui parvint à le toucher à la jambe. Scar tomba, et le reste des soldats lui tomba dessus.

Violine regarda l'arrestation avec indifférence. Jean s'enquit de son état, elle lui répondit qu'elle allait bien avec un sourire. La mission accomplie, tout le monde rentra. Le fait que Roy ait arrêté Scar fit le tour du Q.G, faisant sacrément grimper sa cote. Ce dernier se trouvait dans son bureau, encore en train d'interroger l'envoyée de la Porte.

" Comment as-tu fait pour priver Scar de son pouvoir ?"demanda-t-il.

" Vous voulez dire Kiiro ?" répondit Violine.

" Kiiro ?" souleva l'officier.

" C'est comme ça qu'il s'appelle."

" Je vois. Tu t'es souvenue de lui j'imagine."

" Oui."

Un silence s'installa dans le bureau.

" Colonel, je crois avoir trouvé la raison de ces souvenirs." lança Edward.

" Vraiment ?" s'étonna Mustang.

En fait, il n'était pas réellement surpris : Edward avait souvent réponse à tout en matière d'alchimie.

" Oui : nii-san et moi avons réfléchi sur le cas de Violine. Nous savons que c'est la Porte qui l'a créée. Mais elle n'a pas pu être créée à partir de rien. Elle nous a dit elle-même qu'elle était déjà à l'intérieur. " commença Alphonse.

" La Porte garde ceux qui bravent l'Interdit Absolu, autrement dit la transmutation humaine, donc ma théorie c'est que Violine a dû à moment ou à un autre en faire une. La Porte l'a gardée puis l'a utilisée pour le résultat qu'on voit là. Violine, tu es sûre que c'est là ton vrai prénom ?" fit Edward.

" C'est le nom que la Porte m'a donné." répondit la brunette.

" Je m'en doutais. Ce qui veut dire que tu as dû être privée de ta mémoire, et que ce n'est certainement pas ton corps d'origine." reprit-il.

" Comment le sais-tu ?" demanda Falman.

" Quand j'ai été emporté par la Porte, mon corps a été décomposé." répondit Al.

" De même que mes membres. Violine a donc reçut un corps entièrement fabriqué par la Porte. Et pour qu'elle ne soit pas qu'une coquille vide, elle a eut des souvenirs qui ne lui appartiennent pas." continua Ed.

Silence dans la salle. Roy fronça les sourcils.

" Mais oui tout s'explique ! La première fois qu'elle m'a parlé, j'ai cru entendre Maes Hughes." dit-il.

" Et nous elle a mentionné notre père. Elle possède donc les souvenirs de notre mère." ajouta Al.

" Et pour Scar ?" demanda Breda.

" Si j'ai bien suivi votre raisonnement, j'ai également les souvenirs de son grand-frère. La Porte a dû m'en doter pour je puisse me repérer dans votre monde. Le premier souvenir qui m'est revenu a appartenu à Maes : c'était celui d'une boutique pour enfants. Au début je ne savais pas ce que c'était, ni à quoi ça servait. Grâce au souvenir, j'ai su de quoi il s'agissait." répondit Violine.

" Mais pourquoi ces souvenirs-là justement ?" demanda Riza.

" Je ne sais pas trop, peut-être s'agit des personnes les plus récentes qu'elle ait accueilli. La Porte ... est un passage, pour les morts quels qu'ils soient." dit-elle.

Roy se mit à pâlir, puis regarda Violine avec apréhension. Ed, qui lui faisait face, lui demanda ce qui se passait.

" Violine ... si tu as les souvenirs de Hughes, tu dois savoir comment il est mort." dit-il.

La jeune fille le regarda un instant. Elle fouilla dans sa mémoire, mais tant d'images toutes plus différentes les unes que les autres se bousculaient dans sa tête.

" Il faudrait que je sache comment il est mort. Le mieux serait que je vois. C'est comme ça que les images me reviennent." dit-elle.

Roy décida alors de l'amener à l'endroit où son meilleur ami avait été retrouvé assassiné. L'équipe suivit, curieuse de savoir.

* * *

Violine et le colonel allèrent se planter devant la cabine téléphonique. A peine fut-elle devant que les souvenirs affluèrent. Violine se vit à la place de Hughes, en train d'essayer de joindre Mustang. Elle s'apercevait que le soldat derrière elle était un imposteur. Il changea d'apparence, et lui tira dessus. 

" Gracia ... c'était Gracia ..." dit-elle.

" Comment ?!" s'exclama Roy ahuri.

" En fait non. Il a vu sa femme, mais ce n'était pas elle. Seulement quelqu'un capable de changer d'apparence. Au début il avait l'apparence du sous-lieutenant Ross, mais Maes a comprit que ce n'était pas elle. Alors il l'a tuée, mais elle s'est relevée pour prendre l'apparence de Gracia." raconta-t-elle.

Violine se tourna vers lui à la fin du récit. Roy n'était pas sûr d'avoir tout suivi.

" SALOPERIE DE PALMIER!" beugla soudain Edward.

Tout le monde se trouna vers lui. Que venait faire un palmier dans la conversation ? Roy remarqua l'état de rage intense de son subordonné. Il le questionna à ce sujet.

" Je sais qui c'est. Le tueur." dit-il en serrant les poings de colère.

" Dis-le moi tout de suite !" trépigna Mustang.

" Il s'appelle Envy. C'est un homonculus qui peut changer d'apparence à volonté." répondit Alphonse à sa place.

Le mot homonculus les figea sur place. On aurait dit que l'armure venait de balancer un parpaing dans la mare. Violine fut la première à reprendre la parole.

" Homonculus tu dis ?"

" Oui, tout comme toi ils viennent de la Porte." répondit l'armure.

" Alors ils doivent y retourner. C'est eux que je suis venue chercher. La Porte veut les reprendre, de même que leurs créateurs."

" Alors dans ce cas, tu as tout mon soutien." fit Roy.

" Le mien aussi. Ces homonculus sont très dangereux. Je vais t'aider à les neutraliser." annonça Edward.

" Ce ne sera pas nécessaire. Mais ce que vous savez me sera utile." répondit Violine.

Ce mystère éclairci, tout le monde rentra à la base. Les soldats eurent à faire de la paperasse, qui se fit dans un grand silence. Roy était très absorbé, mais son lieutenant se demandait si c'était par les dossiers pour ne pas trop penser à ce qu'il venait d'apprendre, ou au contraire qu'il y réfléchissait. Il connaissait enfin l'identité du meurtrier de son meilleur ami. Même s'il ne s'était pas attendu à pareille révélation, il était décidé à ne pas reculer.

* * *

Le soir venu, Jean embarqua Violine, à la surprise générale. Il la conduisit dans son petit chez-lui. 

" Voilà. C'est pas le grand luxe mais je m' y sens bien." annonça-t-il.

" Vous savez moi de là d'où je viens y'a rien du tout. C'est le grand vide." répondit Violine.

Oui donc en fait elle ne devrait pas être trop mal. Jean lui montra une chambre d'ami, et lui prêta un vieux t-shirt pour dormir.

" Tu as dormi où quand tu es arrivée ?" demanda-t-il.

" Je n'ai pas dormi. J'ai marché toute la nuit sans avoir sommeil. Du coup je ne sais pas si je peux dormir." dit-elle.

" Ah ben oui. Tu verras bien."

En attendant, il prépara le dîner. Violine découvrit les aliments et leurs goûts. Mais aussi qu'elle n'en aurait pas besoin. La brune n'avait pas ressentit la faim, et donc le fait d'avoir l'estomac plein ne changea rien. Elle en fit part à son hôte.

" Bon, ben si effectivement tu n'a pas besoin de te nourrir je n'aurais pas à te faire à manger." dit-il un peu perplexe.

Violine lui sourit avec un air de petite fille qui ne manqua pas de le faire fondre. Jean se dit que cette présence féminine allait lui faire beaucoup de bien.


	4. Punitions

**Hmmm ... alors mes chers lecteurs, on s'inquiètes pour Ed et Al ? Y'a de quoi. Vous verrez au fil de la fic ce qui va leur arriver. En tout cas, Violine commence sa mission ... merci pour les coms, et bonne lecture !**

* * *

Le lendemain, Violine fut la première à se réveiller. Elle n'avait vraiment dormi, plutôt somnolé. Elle alla directement dans la chambre d'Havoc, qui dormait à poings fermés. La brunette se pencha vers lui, et le secoua.

" Gné ?" fit Jean en entrouvant les yeux.

" BONJOUR !" s'écria Violine.

" WAAAH !"

Jean fit un bond à l'opposé, et se scratcha par terre. Violine eut un rire d'enfant, grimpa sur le lit et se pencha.

" Bien dormi ? Il faut se lever maintenant, on doit aller trouver les autres." dit-elle.

" Violine ! M'enfin c'est dimanche !" s'exclama Jean en se redressant.

" Dimanche ? "

" Oui, ça veut dire qu'on travaille pas, et que je veux dormir."

Elle le regarda en clignant des yeux.

" Bon d'accord." dit-elle.

Elle sauta du lit, et s'en alla. Jean soupira, et remonta sur le matelas. Pendant ce temps-là, Violine ouvrit les volets de sa chambre, et respira le bon air frais. La journée promettait d'être belle. Elle observa un instant la rue. Tout à coup, elle écarquilla les yeux, avant d'afficher un regard éteint.

" Quelqu'un essaie de braver l'Interdit."dit-elle d'une voix grave.

Telle un automate, la jeune fille sortit de sa chambre, puis de l'appartement. Elle marchait dans les rues avec une expression glaciale. Violine savait parfaitement où aller. Elle entra dans un immeuble, et prit l'escalier. Enfin, elle arriva au quatrième étage. Violine marcha jusqu'à une porte qu'elle défonça. Elle poussa la porte du salon.

Un homme était là, genoux devant un cercle. Au milieu, un drap recouvrait une forme humaine. L'homme se redressa en voyant entrer Violine.

" Qui êtes-vous ?" demanda-t-il.

" Je suis le châtiment de la Porte. Vous alliez braver l'Interdit Absolu, et mon devoir est d'empêcher cela. En punition je vais vous priver de votre alchimie." répondit-elle.

" Sortez d'ici !"

Violine marcha droit vers lui, et posa une main sur sa poitrine. Il y eut une lumière durant un instant.

" Que ... qu'est-ce que vous m'avez fait ?" demanda l'individu.

" Vous ne pouvez plus faire aucune alchimie. C'est votre punition pour avoir tenté d'entrer dans un sancturaire interdit." répondit Violine.

" Mais mais ..."

" On ne peut pas faire revenir les morts à lavie. Mettez-vous bien ça dans le crâne."

Violine tourna les talons et s'en alla, laissan l'homme stupéfait. Après quelques minutes, il revint près du cercle et posa les mains dessus. Rien ne se produisit.

" Ca ne marche pas ! Mon alchimie s'est envolée." dit-il surpris.

Il décida alors de retrouver celle qui l'en avait privée. Il retrouva Violine qui marchait dans la rue, et se précipita vers elle.

" _Attention ..._" dit la Porte à sa création.

Violine se retourna brusquement, et attrapa le poignet de l'homme derrière elle.

" Rendez-moi mon alchimie." dit-il.

" Non. Vous avez été puni, et c'est le prix que vous avez payé." dit-elle.

" Redonnez-la moi, ou j'appelle la police pour effraction !" menaça-t-ilo.

Violine plissa les yeux, et l'homme ressentit une espèce de malaise. C'était comme si tout son système nerveux menaçait d'exploser. Il plia, et se retrouva à genoux.

" Rentrez chez vous, avant que je m'énerve." dit-elle.

Violine le relâcha, et s'en alla.

* * *

Quand elle rentra, Jean venait tout jutse d'émerger. Elle retrouva son air habituel.

" Violine ? Tu es sortie ?" interrogea Jean.

" Oui je suis allée faire un tour." sourit-elle.

Jean la regarda un instant, puis se rendit à la cuisine pour déjeuner. La brunette s'installa en face de lui.

" Est-ce que tu veux aller te promener aujourd'hui ?" demanda-t-il.

" Oui d'accord !" fit-elle avec une bouille adorable.

Jean sourit à son tour, et se versa une tasse de café. Une heure et demi plus tard, Havoc faisait visiter la cité du Centre à Violine. Cette dernière avait l'air d'une enfant lâchée dans un magasin de jouets. Ils arrivèrent dans un parc. Viloine courut au milieu d'un rassemblement de pigeons, qui s'envolèrent à son approche. Elle tourna sur elle-même, bras tendus.

" Woh c'est une balançoire ! Allez viens !" dit-elle en attrapant le poignet de Jean.

Ce dernier rosit tandis qu'elle le tirait la balançoire en forme de pneu.

" Euh tu sais ... je suis un peu vieux pour ce genre de chose." dit-il.

" Oh alleeeez !" implora Violine.

Elle le regarda avec une mine si adorable qu'il fondit complètement et accepta.

" Chvette !" s'exclama-t-elle.

Ils s'installèrent et commencèrent à se balancer. Plus loin des enfants jouaient dans un bac à sable, ou glissaient sur un toboggan.

" Il va bientôt être midi, que dirais-tu d'aller manger dans un petit restaurant ?" proposa Jean.

Violine acquiesça. C'est ainsi qu'ils se retrouvèrent à la terrasse d'un restaurant. La jeune fille attrapa une baguette, qu'elle examina d'un air un peu perplexe.

" Tu ne sais pas t'en servir ?" demanda le soldat.

Elle secoua la tête.

" Regarde, il faut les tenir entre l'index et le majeur, comme ça." dit-il en lui montrant.

Violine imita son geste, et tenta d'attraper sa nourriture avec. Mais les morceaux lui échappaient toujours. Elle finit par planter les bouts de bois carrément dedans, et parvint enfin à manger. La journée passa agréablement. Jean se dit qu'il avait bien fait de proposer à Violine de l'héberger.

* * *

Le jour suivant, ils furent de retour au Q.G. Roy et Edward tentaient d'établir un plan pour coincer les homonculus. Le FullMetal transmettait tout de ce qu'il savait d'eux à son supérieur. Violine sentit tout à coup une drôle de présence. Sans se faire remarquer, elle sortit du bureau. Elle vit deux militaires, tout deux bruns. L'un avait les cheveux longs et attaché, l'autre les avait courts.

" _Je sens ... qu'ils vont obliger des gens a braver un interdit. Pas le même que celui pour lequel on m'envoie, mais un interdit quand même. Porte, que dois-je faire ?_" se demanda-t-elle.

La réponse ne se fit pas attendre.

" _Tu dois punir tous ceux qui transgressent le cycle de la vie._"

Ayant obtenu sa réponse, la jeune fille suivit les deux militaires. Ils se rendirent dans un coin mal famé de la ville, et entrèrent dans un vieil entrepôt. Violine y pénétra à son tour, pour constater qu'il s'agissait d'un laboratoire abandonné. Du moins d'après l'état des lieux. Elle marcha un moment, sans s'apercevoir que des paires d'yeux lumineux l'observaient. Violine entendit soudain des grondements.

Une créature monstrueuse fonça alors vers elle. La jeune fille tendit une main, et l'explosa en plein vol.

D'autres monstres surgirent, et subirent le même châtiment. Caché derrière un angle de mur, Kimblee avait assisté au spectacle. Il avait perçu les bruits de pas de la jeune fille, et était revenu sur ses pas pour voir qui était entré ici. Il sortit de sa cachette.

" Impressionnant ma jolie !" dit-il avec un sourire narquois.

Violine le regarda un instant.

" Ah c'est vous qui avait arraché le bras de Kiiro." dit-elle.

" Qui ça ?"

" Celui qu'on nomme Scar."

"Ah oui ! Le p'tit rigolo qui explose les alchimistes d'Etat. Je l'aime pas trop celui-là : faire exploser c'est mon job." dit-il en s'approchant d'elle.

Kimblee la dominait d'une tête, et souriait d'un air vraiment pas engageant.

" Puisque tu me connaît, tu dois savoir ce que j'ai fait, hm ?" reprit-il.

" Je sais juste que vous avez explosé un bras." répondit Violine.

" Et pas qu'un. J'ai explosé des tas de gens en fait."

Kimblee entreprit de lui narrer ses exploits, passe-temps qu'il affectionnait. Il aimait particulièrement voir l'horreur se peindre sur les visages de ses interlocuteurs. Sauf que Violine ne semblait pas du tout effrayée. Elle continuait de l'écouter avec un air tranquille. Ce qui ne manqua pas de l'interrompre.

" Vous vous êtes avancé vers cet enfant, et après ?" dit-elle.

" Je lui ai éclater la tête." fit Kimblee.

Pas la moindre lueur dégoûtée ou effrayée passa dans les yeux violets.

" Ce ne te fait rien de savoir que j'ai tué autant de gens ? Tu n'as pas peur ?" ne put-il s'empêcher de demander, déconcerté par son manque de réaction.

" Non pourquoi je devrais ?"

Zolf la regardait avec de grands yeux ronds. Voilà bien la première fois que personne ne tremblait devant ses récits affreux.

" Oui tu devrais, parce que tu va subir la même chose qu'eux." annonça-t-il avec un sourire de dément.

Il frappa dans ses mains, et lui prit le poignet. Mais au lieu de l'explosion de sang attendue, il y eut une lumière.

" Merci de m'offrir votre alchimie." dit Violine.

" Quoi ?"

Violine sourit, puis plissa les yeux. Kimblee ressentit une décharge, et tomba en arrière, mort. Indifférente, elle poursuivit son chemin pour arriver dans une grande salle où plusieurs bêtes étaient enfermées dans de grandes cages. Une créature marron, pourvue de grandes oreilles et d'une tête humaine à l'envers se retourna. Archer fit de même, pour découvrir Violine en haut d'un escalier.

" Vous manipulez la vie. C'est interdit ce que vous faites." dit-elle.

" Qu'est-ce qu'elle fiche là celle-là ? Tucker !" lança Archer.

L'homme-chimère siffla, et une chimère vert émeraude apparue. Elle fixa Violine qui continuait d'avancer. Puis elle s'élança sur elle. Cette dernière frappa dans ses mains, et l'explosa. Elle posa ensuite une main au sol, et utilisant cette fois l'alchimie de Scar ravagea le laboratoire. Archer sortit son arme et lui tira dessus.

Violine s'effondra, avant de se relever quelques secondes plus tard.

Elle se tourna vers le responsable, calmement. Le sol gronda, et un grand pic transperça le militaire. Tucker prit peur, et tenta de s'enfuir. Mais Violine lui barra la route, et le toucha à la poitrine. L'homme-chimère se figea un court instant, et s'effondra. Les chimères prisonnières rugissaient de rage et de peur. Violine leva ses yeux améthystes vers elles. Des dizaines d'éclairs rouges et noirs jaillirent, tuant les bêtes dans une explosion.

Les éclairs s'amplifièrent, endommageant sérieusement l'endroit.

* * *

Au Q.G, le téléphone sonna.

" Oui ? Quoi ? D'accord. Très bien, je vous remercie." dit Roy.

" Un problème colonel ?" dit Jean.

" Un bâtiment vient se s'effondrer dans une rue mal fréquentée de Central. On pense à un attentat." annonça-t-il.

Violine de son côté, était revenue discrètement. Les soldats avaient été tellement absorbés par leur discussion qu'ils n'avaient même pas remarqué son absence, d'assez courte durée du reste. L'équipe des militaires alla donc jeter un oeil à l'endroit. Ils s'informèrent auprès des civils sur la bâtisse à présent en ruines.

" C'est étrange." dit Falman.

" Quoi donc ?" demanda Roy.

" Eh bien ce bâtiment était désaffecté depuis près de cinq ans. C'était un laboratoire auparavant. Donc un attentat me paraît peu plausible."

" Peut-être s'est-il effondré naturellement." avança Kain.

" J'en doute. Nous devons attendre qu'ils aient dégagé l'endroit pour tirer des conclusions." dit Roy.

" Colonel, le généralissime est là." fit Riza.

Mustang tourna la tête, pour découvrir son supérieur en train d'observer le dégagement des décombres. Violine le regarda à son tour.

" _Péché ..._"

Comme s'il avait sentit qu'on l'obervait, Bradley tourna la tête vers la jeune fille. Leur regard s'affrontèrent durant un instant.

" _Péché ..._"

" Quelque chose ne va pas Violine ?" demanda Alphonse.

" Si tout va bien." sourit-elle.

Elle avait trouvé en partie ce qu'elle cherchait. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à se mettre au travail.


	5. Premiers affrontements

**Notre représentante de la Porte va entamer la phase deux de sa mission ... avec une sérieuse conséquence. Merci pour les reviews, et bonne lecture !**

* * *

Violine avait découvert un homonculus, et elle avait bien l'intention de s'occuper de son cas, avec ou sans les autres. Pour le moment, elle avait assimilé trois alchimies : celle de Scar, de Kimblee et d'un inconnu. Elle ne savait pas du tout à quoi s'attendre avec ce genre d'être, mais elle savait qu'elle devait l'éliminer.

" Violine ? Tu viens manger dehors avec moi ?" demanda Jean en se plantant devant elle.

" Vi !"

Elle se leva de sa chaise, et suivit le militaire blond. Dans les couloirs, ils croisèrent la secrétaire du généralissime. Havoc lui adressa un signe de tête.

" _Péché ..._" entendit Violine dans sa tête.

Elle s'arrêta et se tourna vers la jeune femme.

" _Deux homonculus au même endroit. Voilà qui m'arrange bien._" se dit-elle.

" Il y a un problème ?" demanda-t-il.

" Non, j'ai trouvé ce que je cherchais." répondit-elle.

Jean ne comprit bien évidemment pas ce dont elle parlait. Il l'emmena dans le centre, dans le restaurant où ils avaient déjà déjeuné. Pendant ce temps, ses collègues se contentaient du réfectoire.

" Hé dites donc ! On dirait qu'Havoc s'est attaché à l'envoyée de la Porte." fit remarquer Breda.

" Ouais. Ca m'étonne pas de lui, elle est plutôt mignonne." répondit Kain.

" Moui m'enfin ... elle est spéciale celle-là." rappela Vato.

" C'est sûr. D'après le FullMetal elle n'est pas humaine." reprit le rouquin.

" Si elle est venue pour châtier les alchimistes, elle doit avoir certaines capacités spéciales." ajouta Fuery.

" On en connait déjà deux : une force surhumaine et le pouvoir de guérir." continua Falman.

" Quoi qu'il en soit, si elle nous débarrasse des homonculus on pourra la remercier." conclut Breda.

Edward, assit un peu plus loin, pensait la même chose. Il ne savait toujours pas s'il pouvait accorder sa confiance à Violine.

" Tu sais, elle n'a pas choisi d'être ce qu'elle est. D'accord elle vient de la Porte, mais elle n'est pas mauvaise pour autant." dit Alphonse, en face.

" Je l'espère." soupira le blond.

* * *

Havoc et Violine revinrent de la pause-déjeuner. Ils arrivèrent les premiers au bureau, enfin après Hawkeye bien sûr. Cette dernière buvait un café. Quand tout le reste de l'équipe fut revenue, la discussion sur comment attraper un homonculus revint sur le tapis.

" On pourrait commencer par ceux qui sont déjà ici." dit Violine.

" Comment ça ceux qui sont déjà ici ?" répéta Roy en fronçant les sourcils.

" Ben le grand type avec un oeil en moins et la femme aux cheveux châtains, que j'ai croisé avec Jean tout à l'heure."

Les militaires la regardèrent les yeux ronds. Elle ne voulait quand même pas parler du généralissime ?

" Attends : la femme qu'on a croisé tout à l'heure c'était sa secrétaire. Tu n'es quand même pas en train de nous dire que ce sont deux homonculus ?" demanda Jean.

" Si. Je l'ai senti." répondit Violine le plus naturellement du monde.

" Mais enfin c'est insensé ! Notre armée ne peut pas être dirigeée par ce genre de créature !" s'exclama Falman.

" Et pourquoi pas ? Rien de les différencie de nous à première vue." intervint Edward.

" Non je refuse de croire un truc pareil." dit Breda.

" Comme vous voulez." fit Violine en haussant les épaules.

Son assurance jeta le doute dans l'esprit des soldats. Sentir les homonculus faisait peut-être partie de ses dons. Malgré ça, la pilule était difficile à avaler. Pour Roy, il ne pouvait pas s'attaquer au généralissime sans en avoir la preuve, et surtout pas ici.

" On va déjà s'occuper des autres. J'en ai déjà tué un, il en reste donc six. Jusque là, ils se sont toujours mis en travers de ma route sans que j'ai besoin de faire quoi que ce soit." annonça Edward.

" Donc d'après toi, il faut attendre qu'ils sortent de leur trou." résuma Mustang.

" Ou leur tendre un piège." répondit Alphonse.

" Faisons leur croire que j'ai obtenu la Pierre Philosopahle grâce aux recherches de Marcoh. Rien que ça, ça devrait les obliger à se montrer." proposa Edward.

" On va essayer ça alors. Violine, tu pourra te charger des homonculus ?" interrogea Roy.

" C'est pour ça que je suis là." sourit-elle.

Cependant, Violine n'avait pas l'intention d'attendre après eux. Aussi, quand Hawkeye annonça qu'il était temps de se remettre au travail, elle sortit en même temps que les frères Elric.

" Que va-tu faire ?" demanda Edward.

" Moi ? Prendre contact avec la Porte. Vous voulez la voir ?"

" Non merci, on l'a assez vue." répondit le blond.

Il s'en alla aussitôt, suivi de son très grand petit frère. Violine sourit. Elle avait bien perçu l'aversion du FullMetal pour ce qui l'avait créé, et elle s'en s'était servie pour l'éloigner.

* * *

La jeune fille attendit qu'ils tournent à un couloir pour s'en aller. Elle marchait guidée uniquement par son intuition. Elle arriva devant deux grandes portes. Violine ne prit pas la peine de frapper, et entra directement. Sloth et Pride levèrent la tête, et la regardèrent s'avancer avec étonnement.

" Vous n'avez pas le droit d'entrer ici." dit Sloth.

" Je suis venue vous chercher homonculus. La Porte m'envoie." dit Violine avec un sourire innocent.

Les homonculus échangèrent un regard. La Porte ? Pride darda son oeil vert glacial vers elle.

" Que veux-tu ?" dit-il.

" Vous tuer, ainsi que deux êtres qui échappent à la Porte depuis trop longtemps." répondit-elle sans sourciller.

Les deux homonculus ne savaient comment réagir. Voir débarquer cette inconnue qui leur annonçait qu'elle venait de la Porte, et qu'elle était là pour les tuer était franchement déconcertant. Violine ne laissa pas le temps de cogiter davantage. Des éclairs noirs serpentèrent vers eux et firent sauter les bureaux. Pride bondit haut, et dégaina deux sabres. Il fondit sur Violine, qui esquiva ses coups de lame sans effort.

Elle posa une main sur sa tête pour bondir par-dessus lui, et ce faisant le tua. La créature de la Porte fonça ensuite sur Sloth, qui se changea en eau pour l'éviter. Violine rebondit sur le mur, et lui sauta sur la tête. Pride entre-temps s'était relevé.

" Tu peux tuer simplement en touchant les gens. Tu viens donc bien de la Porte." dit-il.

" Eh oui !" répondit Violine avec un sourire d'enfant.

Il fonça à nouveau droit sur elle. Elle arrêta les lames en les attrapant, et les fit exploser. Mais l'homonculus en dégaina un autre qu'il lui passa au travers du corps.

" Et voilà." dit-il.

" Je n'arrive pas à croire que cette fille vienne de la Porte. Pride ?" dit Sloth en remarquant soudain l'état de tension de son colllègue.

Tendu comme un arc, l'oeil écarquillé, Pride semblait pétrifié. Soudain, il explosa, teintant tous les meubles de sang. Violine était derrière lui, le regard changé. Il n'avait plus rien de celui d'une petite fille, mais plutôt d'une personne prête à tuer. Violine franchit la distance qui la séparait de Sloth à une vitesse inimaginable, et la fit exploser à son tour.

" Déjà debout homonculus ?" lança-t-elle en regardant de côté.

Même sa voix n'était plus la même. Pride se trouvait derrière elle, un autre sabre au clair. Il voulut courir après elle comme toujours, mais s'aperçut que sa vitesse était bien plus lente. Trop lente. Violine se retourna à la dernière minute pour faire exploser le sabre.

" Merci de m'offrir ta rapidité, homonculus." dit-elle.

BLOACH ! Nouvelle explosion, mais plus calculée celle-ci. La brune venait en effet de viser l'estomac, là où résidaient les pierres rouges. Violine venait d'éliminer ce qui lui permettait de vivre. Elle se pencha sur Pride, et lui posa une main sur la tête. La décharge tua l'homonculus, définitivement. Sloth lui fonça dessus, en mode flaque. Violine tourna simplement le bras et lui saisit le visage qu'elle lui fit exploser.

Ensuite, elle transmuta son corps en glace, immobilisant Sloth. La brunette se pencha sur Sloth quand son visage fut reconstitué. La Paresse la regarda avec un certaine peur.

" Où sont les autres ?" demanda Violine.

Elle ne dit rien. Son adversaire sourit, un sourire digne d'Envy.

" Ce n'est pas grave, je les trouverais moi-même. Toutefois, je veux qu'ils sachent que je suis à leur poursuite." dit-elle.

Elle rendit sa forme liquide à Sloth. Des bras noirs et des yeux violets jaillirent derrière Violine.

" Maintenant que j'ai vaincu un homonculus, mon pouvoir ultime s'est déclenché." annonça-t-elle.

Les ombres de la Porte envahirent tout le bureau, dévorant tout sur leur passage. Des éclats de rire enfantins se firent entendre. Le sol trembla. Sloth comprit qu'elle devait fuir. Elle se dirigea vers une fenêtre qu'elle brisa, et s'échappa. Violine n'avait rien fait pour la retenir. Des éclairs rouges entourèrent un de ses bras. La seconde d'après, les portes du bureau explosèrent, libérant pendant un instant un nuage noir. Violine marcha vers la fenêtre, et sauta.

* * *

Le bruit qu'il y avait eu une explosion dans le bureau du généralissime fit rapidement le tour de la caserne. Les soldats accoururent pour constater l'étendue des dégâts. L'équipe de Roy arriva dans les premiers sur les lieux. A la place des portes se trouvait un trou béant, laissant voir l'étendue des dégâts. Le bureau était complètement ravagé. Quelque chose semblait avoir dévoré les meubles. Le chef des armées gisait sur le sol, le visage figé dans une expression de surprise.

Un général donna des ordres pour que l'on aille chercher une civière. Quelques instants plus tard, on évacuait Bradley. La team Roy échangea un regard entendu.

" _Oh Violine, qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?_" pensa Jean.

De son côté, Sloth fonçait au manoir. Elle devait avertir son maître que la Porte en avait après eux. La porte s'ouvrit avec fracas, laissant passer un raz-de-marée miniature. Sloth tomba à genoux au milieu du salon, sous les regard surpris des autres homonculus.

" Maman ?" demanda Wrath.

" Où est le maître ?" demanda Sloth en se relevant.

" Je suis ici. Puis-je savoir pourquoi tu fait tout ce vacarme Sloth ?" interrogea Dante en descendant un escalier.

" J'ai une terrible nouvelle maître. La Porte a envoyé quelqu'un pour nous détruire." lâcha Sloth.

A l'évocation de ce nom, Wrath eut un hoquet de peur. Lust et Envy se regardèrent en fronçant les sourcils.

" Qu'est-ce que tu dis ? La Porte veut nous détruire ? Mais c'est impossible." répondit Dante en approchant.

" C'est la vérité. Une fille est arrivée aujourd'hui dans le bureau et a affirmé venir de la Porte et être là pour nous détruire. Elle déjà tué Pride." répondit Sloth.

" Le cyclope est mort ? Ben zut alors." commenta Envy avec nonchalance.

" Je vous assure que c'est vrai. J'ai pu m'enfuir par miracle. Envoyez Envy au Q.G, vous verrez bien ce qu'il en est." insista la paresse.

" Très bien. Envy, va te renseigner." ordonna Dante.

L'androgyne se leva et sortit du manoir. Arrivé devant le Q.G, il prit l'apparence d'un soldat et entra. L'effervescence à l'intérrieur le surprit : tout le monde ne parlait que de la mort de Bradley. Envy ouvrit grand les yeux, en même temps qu'il sentit une indicible terreur l'envahir. Alors c'était vrai ... la Porte leur avait envoyé une tueuse ... Il regagna le manoir sans perdre une minute de plus.

" Alors ?" demanda Dante les bras croisés.

" Alors ton chef-d'oeuvre est mort." dit-il.

Dante écarquilla les yeux et laissa tomber ses bras. Cette fois, c'était vraiment grave.


	6. Dark girl

**Voilà le chapitre suivant. Notre Violine devient de moins en moins innocente ... et son entourage a de quoi s'inquiéter. Merci à tous les lecteurs et bonne lecture !**

* * *

Jean n'avait pas revu Violine de toute la journée, et il commençait sérieusement à s'inquiéter. La nuit tombait, et toujours pas de brunette. En même temps, avec les évènement du jour il était normal qu'elle ne pointe pas le bout de son nez.

" _Mais elle n'a nulle part ou aller. Et si jamais elle tombait sur un pervers ?_" se dit-il en regardant à la fenêtre.

Oh ben le pauvre serait vraiment mal barré à mon avis. Jean resta planté devant son carreau encore une vingtaine de minutes. Puis il attrapa une veste et sortit, à la recherche de la jeune fille. Il regarda partout, dans les bars, les magasins encore ouverts, et même dans le parc.

" Violine ! Où es-tu ?" appela-t-il dans le parc.

Pas de réponse. Le blond, toujours plus inquiet, continua ses recherches. Il arriva près d'une ancienne église. Perchée sur une corniche, Violine entendit la voix du blond. Elle baissa ses yeux à la teinte soutenue, et le regarda l'appeler. Puis au bout de quelques instants, elle sauta. Alerté par le bruit, Jean se retourna.

" Enfin te voilà ! Je peux savoir où tu étais passée tout ce ..."

Il s'interrompit en découvrant l'éclat glacé de ses prunelles.

" Que veux-tu ?" demanda Violine d'un ton métallique.

" Euuh ... ben je m'inquiétais pour toi ! Ca fait des heures que tu as disparu." répondit Jean.

Violine ne répondit rien. Elle semblait avoir beaucoup changé en l'espace de quelques heures. Son air enfantin avait fait place à une expression peu engageante, qui indiquait clairement aux inconnus qu'elle n'était pas à prendre avec des pincettes. Même sa voix n'était plus enjouée, mais grave, froide. Havoc se demanda si c'était bien la même Violine qu'il avait en face de lui.

" Est-ce que tu veux bien qu'on rentre à présent ?" demanda-t-il doucement.

Toujours sans répondre, elle le rejoignit et s'éloigna un peu. Jean la suivit. Elle prenait bien la direction de son appartement, ce qui le rassura un peu. Arrivé chez lui, il ne prit même pas la peine de lui demandé si elle avait faim. D'ailleurs, elle alla directement se poster à la fenêtre du petit salon.

" Tu fais quoi ?" interrogea-t-il.

" Je surveille." répondit-elle.

Jean soupira doucement puis s'approcha. Violine sentit avec surprise deux bras lui ensserrer la taille, et un visage se frotter contre ses cheveux noirs de jais.

" J'étais vraiment inquiet tu sais. Avec tous les malfrats qui courent, qui sait ce qui aurait pu t'arriver."dit Jean à mi-voix.

Violine ferma les yeux en souriant. Ils contemplèrent la fin du coucher de soleil, les lumières qui éclosaient dans la ville, comme des petites étoiles. La brunette sentit ensuite le blond l'embrasser dans le cou, timidement, puis avec ferveur ensuite. Trouvant cela plutôt agréable, Violine le laissa faire. Jean la fit se retourner. Il contempla un instant son visage, et posa doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Violine passa ses bras autour de son cour, approfondissant ainsi le baiser. Jean promena ses mains un peu partout, sentant son désir s'accroître. Puis n'y tenant plus, il l'emmena vers sa chambre. Il découvrit ainsi la douceur de sa peau, pendant qu'elle faisait connaissance avec sa musculature finement dessinée.

Quelques intants plus tard, la tête de Violine reposait sur l'épaule large du blond. Il la tenait serrée contre lui, et tous deux commençaient à sombrer dans le sommeil.

* * *

Une bonne heure plus tard cependant, Violine ouvrit grands les yeux :

" _Encore un qui tente de pénétrer un sanctuaire interdit._" pensa-t-elle.

Sans se soucier de son compagnon, elle se leva et s'habilla pour sortir. Violine savait très bien où se rendre. Elle pouvait sentir quand une transmutation humaine allait voir lieu, il lui suffisait juste de suivre son instinct. Ses pas la conduisirent devant une maison ordinaire. Après l'avoir regardée un instant, Violine marcha jusqu'à l'entrée et fit sauter la poignée.

Dans une pièce elle découvrirt une jeune femme qui posait ses mains sur un cercle. Des éclairs rouge jaillirent aussitôt, pour faire fissurer le sol à l'endroit précis où se trouvait le cercle. L'alchimiste s'écarta aussitôt.

" Qu'est-ce que ..." dit-elle.

Elle se sentit ensuite brutalement soulevée, et rencontra le visage colérique de Violine.

" Dis donc l'humaine, qui t'as autorisée à tenter cette expérience interdite ?" demanda-t-elle.

" Qui ... qui êtes-vous ?" demanda l'autre.

" Je suis l'envoyée de la Porte, qui en a ras-les-gonds de voir chaque jour des humains stupides dans ton genre tenter la transmutation humaine. Les morts ne reviennent pas à la vie, quand est-ce que vous allez le comprendre ?" répondit la brune, ses yeux s'enflammant de colère.

" Lâchez-moi immédiatement ou j'appelle la police !" menaça son otage.

" Que veux-tu que la police face à une créature dans mon genre ? Tu as essayé de braver l'Interdit Absolu. En punition je vais te priver de ton alchimie, mais également d'une chose précieuse." répliqua Violine.

Elle commença par absorber l'alchimie de la femme, et ensuite elle lui prit sa mémoire. Tous ses souvenirs, de sa naissance jusqu'à maintenant lui furent enlevés. En conséquence, la jeune femme perdit connaissance. Violine la laissa retomber durement sur le sol, et s'en alla.

La brunette retourna chez Havoc. Là, elle prit contact avec la Porte.

" _Tu réussis bien ta mission, Violine. Tu as déjà empêché deux transmutations, châtié deux insolents qui pensaient pouvoir manipuler la vie, et surtout tué un homonculus._" fit la Porte.

" _J'ai ôté la mémoire à cette femme. Prends-la, je n'en veux pas._" répondit Violine.

La Porte apparut alors. Violine se tint devant, sans la moindre crainte. La Porte s'ouvrit en grinçant, révélant des dizaines d'yeux de toutes tailles. Des bras noirs agrippèrent la brune, et l'attirèrent à l'intérieur. Là, on lui ôta ce qu'elle avait pris lors de sa dernière visite : la mémoire d'une personne. Ensuite, elle se retrouva à nouveau dans le salon du soldat. Violine se rendit dans sa chambre, se déshabilla et se coucha à ses côtés. Dans son sommeil, Jean la serra contre lui.

Le matin d'après, il fut content de voir qu'elle était toujours là. Il sourit, et l'embrassa pour la réveiller. Violine ouvrit les yeux. Elle n'avait pas perdu son air froid.

" Bonjour." dit le blond avec douceur.

" Bonjour." lui répondit-elle avec un demi-sourire.

" Dis-moi ... que dirais-tu de m'accompagner au Q.G aujourd'hui ? Mes collègues se posent des questions." dit-il.

" Tu plaisante j'espère ?"

Jean fronça les sourcils. Là il en était sûr, ce n'était plus la même. Avant, elle aurait répondu oui sans hésitation.

" Tu as changé je trouve." fit-il remarquer.

" Sûrement."

Sur ce, Violine se leva, s'habilla et sortit de la chambre. Jean soupira et se mit sur le dos. Où diable était passée cette femme-enfant qui l'avait fait craquer ? Après quelques instants à réfléchir, il se leva pour aller prendre son petit-déjeuner. Jean se servit une tasse café, et alla au salon. Violine était assise sur la fenêtre. Le militaire alla se mettre à côté.

" Tu surveille encore la ville ?" demanda-t-il sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

" Je ne resterais pas longtemps : je dois retrouver les autres homonculus." répondit-elle.

" Alors c'est pour ça que tu as tué le généralissime ? " demanda-t-il l'air grave.

" Pour quelle autre raison m'en serais-je pris à lui ?"

" Sa secrétaire aussi alors. Mais on ne l'a pas retrouvée." annonça Havoc avant de boire une gorgée.

" Parce qu'elle n'est pas morte. Pas encore. Je veux qu'elle aille dire aux autres qu'ils ne sont plus en sûreté." expliqua Violine.

Jean la regarda un instant. Son ton était dépourvu de haine, mais n'en demeurait pas moins implacable. Il leva une main qu'il passa dans la chevelure sombre.

" Ecoute, je sais que c'est idiot, mais je pense que tu devrais venir avec moi. Tu sais, à part mes collègues et les petits, personne ne sait que c'est toi la responsable. Et le colonel n'est pas bête, il t'aidera sûrement." dit-il gentiment.

" Je n'ai pas besoin d'aide quant à ce que j'ai fait. Cependant, je vais avoir besoin du FullMetal. S'il attire les homonculus ça me facilitera la tâche." répondit Violine.

Elle passa ses jambes de l'autre côté, faisant ainsi face au militaire. Ce dernier l'attira à lui, et l'embrassa sur la tête.

* * *

Quelques temps plus tard, ils faisaient leur entrée dans le bureau. La nouvelle attitude de Violine n'échappa à personne. Roy interrogea son subordonné du regard, il haussa les épaules.

" Bien. Je n'épiloguerais pas ce qui s'est passé, je crois que nous en savons assez. Il est temps d'aller cherches les autres homonculus. Seulement avec toute cette agitation, ça va paraître suspect si une équipe se déplace. Aussi, seuls les frères Elric et Violine se chargeront de ça." annonça Mustang.

" Ca me va." déclara Violine.

Ed acquiesça. Tous trois sortirent. Roy s'approcha d'Havoc :

" Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? " demanda-t-il.

" J'en sais rien, quand je l'ai retrouvée elle était déjà comme ça." répondit le blond.

" Elle a changé. Cet air ... ça ne me dit rien de bon. J'espère qu'elle ne va pas s'en prendre pas aux enfants." dit Roy.

" Ca me paraît improbable colonel. Sa mission est de s'occuper de ceux qui vont tenter une trasnmutation humaine, pas qui l'ont déjà faite." rappela Riza.

" A ce propos, qu'est-elle censée leur faire à ces personnes-là ?" continua son supérieur en se redressant.

" Bonne question. Pas de trop mal je pense, on en aurait déjà entendu parler sinon."

Dehors, les frères Elric et Violine marchaient sans trop savoir par où commencer Ed ne tenait pas rigueur de ses agissements à la brunette : ce n'était pas un fan des homonculus. Et si Bradley en était un, alors bon débarras. Soudain, au détour d'un rue, Lust et Gluttony tombèrent du ciel.

" _Péchés ..._" pensa aussitôt la brune.

" Tiens le FullNabot. Ca faisait une paie. Tu ne cherche plus la pierre ou quoi ?" demanda la brune.

" Homonculus ... ça c'est gentil de venir jusqu'à moi." sourit Violine.

Lust la regarda. Et si c'était elle l'envoyée de la Porte ? Elle fronça les sourcils : voilà une chose qu'elle n'était pas curieuse de savoir.

" Lust, Gluttony ..." fit Ed.

" Lust, je peux les manger ?" interrogea la gourmandise.

" Seulement la brune, Gluttony." répondit Lust.

Ed frappa dans ses mains, transmuta son automail en lame. Violine mit un bras en travers de lui.

" C'est pour moi. Toi, tu contente de les attirer." dit-elle.

Ed n'eut pas le temps de répliquer, que Gluttony venait de bondir haut, et allait leur retomber dessus. Les frères Elric firent un bond arrière pour l'éviter. Violine ne bougea qu'au dernier moment, en faisant simplement un pas de côté. A peine l'homonculus se releva qu'elle lui fit exploser la tête. Lust lança ses terrible ongles, qui la transpercèrent.

" Merde !" fit Edward.

Mais la brune se releva comme si de rien était, pratiquement au moment où Gluttony se reconstituait. Tout en regardant Lust, elle bloqua le visage du glouton qui s'élançait de nouveau pour la dévorer. Une décharge le tua direct. Après quoi, elle s'élança sur la grande brune et la plaqua violemment au sol, en ayant soin de lui tenir les poignets.

" Alors dis-moi : qui est-ce qui te contrôle ? Ce doit être une des personnes que je cherche." fit Violine avec un sourire sadique.

" Je te dirais rien." répliqua Lust.

" Est-ce possible."

" LUST !" s'exclama le pachyderme derrère.

Des éclairs noirs et rouges percutèrent la gourmandise, l'achevant encore une fois. Puis Violine absorba la capacité spéciale de Lust avant de la tuer. Le temps qu'elle se relève, l'autre se lançait à nouveau vers elle. Violine pirouetta pour l'éviter, et il manqua de piétiner Lust. Cette dernière se remit debout. Elle avait bien affaire à l'envoyée de la Porte. Violine tendit une main qui les perfora tous les deux.

" Nii-san tu as vu ?" fit Alphonse.

" Oui : la même chose que Lust. Commnt a-t-elle fait ?" répondit Edaward.

Ils n'eurent pas l'occasion d'y réfléchir davantage. Violine actionna son pouvoir le plus puissant. Des bras noirs surgirent pour aller capturer les deux homonculus. Les rires d'enfants éclatèrent à nouveau, si bien que les frères Elric eurent l'impression d'être à nouveau devant la Porte.

" Lust, peur Gluttony !" gémit l'obèse.

Mais Lust était trop occupée à se débattre pour lui répondre. Les ténèbres les envahirent. On perçut les cris des homonculus avant que la noirceur ne se replie vers son propriétaire. Le sol paraissait ravagé.

" Et deux de moins." déclara Violine.

Elle afficha un sourire carnassier.

" Je crois que j'ai compris pourquoi elle est aussi glaciale : c'est à cause de cette capacité à faire apparaître la Porte." dit Edward.

" Tu crois ?" dit Al timidement.

" Je vois pas d'autre explication. Ca s'est certainement déclenché lors de son combat avec le généralissime. Parce qu'encore peu de temps avant, elle avait l'air gentille."

Violine revint vers eux.

" Eh bien ? On continue ou pas ?" demanda-t-elle.

" Dis donc toi : tu ne nous avais jamais dit que tu pouvais faire apparaître la Porte comme ça." lança Ed.

" Ce n'est pas vraiment la Porte. C'est plutôt ce qu'il y a dedans. Comme j'en viens je possède ce pouvoir. Ainsi que vous l'avez vu, c'est très efficace contre les homonculus." expliqua Violine.

" Que leur est-il arrivé ?" demanda Alphonse.

" Ils sont retournés dans la porte."

" Mouais : c'est pas dommage." déclara Ed.

Il redonna à son automail un aspect normal. Ils n'avaient pas remarqué que la scène avait eu un témoin, en la personne d'un oiseau. Le volatile laissa la place à un adolescent aux longs cheveux verts. Envy arborait un air inquiet. Cette fille avait anéanti Lust et Gluttony dans un laps de temps assez réduit. Et ce pouvoir... elle pouvait faire surgir la Porte. C'était très inquiétant. Il fallait avertir Dante de tout cela. Envy se releva, et s'en alla par les toits.


	7. Panique chez les homonculus

**Allez, on continue la moisson des homonculus, n'est-ce pas Violine ? En voilà un autre qui aurait mieux fait de se faire oublier. Mais bon ... c'est quand même moi qui décide. Bonne lecture et merci à ceux qui lisent !**

* * *

Dante venait d'apprendre par Envy que Lust et Gluttony avaient été anéantis par l'envoyée de la Porte. Trois homonculus en moins, en si peu de temps ça commençait vraiment à l'inquiéter. Et si jamais elle venait jusqu'à elle ?

" _Je viens tout juste de changer de corps ... je n'ai aucune envie de mourir._" pensa Dante.

Mais selon les récits de l'androgyne, cette fille pouvait se servir du pouvoir de la Porte pour tuer. Même par simple contact elle y parvenait. Dante n'était pas sûre d'être suffisamment puissante pour lutter contre ce genre de créature. Pour la première fois en quatre cents ans, elle doutait d'elle-même. L'alchimiste multicentenaire avait pourtant besoin de ses homonculus.

"_Peut-être qu'elle est simplement venue les chercher. En ce cas je n'aurais plus qu'à attendre que de nouveaux naissent. Il y a bien plus de transmutation humaine que l'on croit._" se dit Dante.

Seulement, il y avait un autre problème : elle attendait la création d'une nouvelle Pierre Philosophale. Le développement d'un homonculus prenait du temps mine de rien. D'ici là, l'envoyée de la Porte l'aurait peut-être retrouvée. Que faire ? Ses homonculus ne semblaient pas assez forts contre elle. Elle leva les yeux vers eux. Envy clamait haut et fort qu'il casserait la figure à cette fille, personne ne pouvait être aussi fort que lui. Wrath était terrifié, et ne cessait de répéter qu'il ne voulait pas retourner derrière la Porte. Sloth avait l'air calme, mais ses mains tremblantes trahissaient sa peur.

" Je pense que l'on devrait aller dans la cité souterraine. Nous y serons à l'abri." déclara Dante.

" Je ne fuirais pas !" s'exclama Envy.

" Navrée d'avoir à te dire ça, mais face au pouvoir de la Porte tu ne peux pas grand-chose. Ni moi d'ailleurs. Allez on s'en va !" répondit Dante.

De rage Envy brisa un meuble. Puis il fut contraint de suivre les autres, toujours en grommelant.

* * *

La fin de la journée arrivait, et les homonculus ne s'étaient plus montré depuis la mort de deux d'entre eux. Le trio rentra donc au Q.G. Jean retrouva Violine avec un certain soulagement. Mustang de son coté, darda ses yeux ébène vers Edward, qui paraissait contrarié. Il remarqua le regard de son supérieur, et mima les mots : plus tard. Roy acquiesça, et se remit au travail.

Violine pour sa par, décida de s'en aller. Elle poursuivait sa tâche, et dès qu'elle sentait qu'une transmutation humaine allait avoir lieu, elle s'y rendait pour punir le coupable. Elle se retrouva dans les rues de Central. Violine avait déniché un poste d'observation qui lui permettait de dominer la ville : un clocher. Elle s'y rendit donc, et s'installa sur le rebord. Un petit vent souffla, faisant voltiger ses mèches brunes. Soudain, elle ressentait une vibration lointaine. Une transmutation allait avoir lieu, mais hors de Central. Violine bascula en arrière, retrouvant le plancher du clocher. Elle descendit le long escalier en colimaçon. Une fois dehors, elle se mit à réfléchir.

" _Le train serait trop lent ... je peux toujours essayer la rapidité d'un homonculus. Oh non je sais : Porte ! _" pensa-t-elle.

La Porte répondit aussitôt à son appel. Violine se retrouva devant les immenses battanst. Elle leva les bras et les écarta.

" Emmène-moi là où je dois aller !" clama-t-elle.

Les bras noirs surgirent pour l'attraper. Violine traversa un long couloir doré, avant d'apercevoir une sortie. L'instant d'après, elle se trouvait dans un petit village. Les vibrations étaient plus fortes par ici. Il lui fallait tout de même se dépêcher. Se servant de la rapidité de Pride, elle se rendit à la source des vibrations. Une petite maison tout ce qu'il y a de plus ordinaire. La jeune femme s'avança.

* * *

" Bon, si tu me disais ce qui ne va pas, FullMetal ?" lança Roy.

Il venait d'achever une pile de dossiers, et avait saisi l'occasion avant que Riza ne lui en fasse cadeau d'une autre.

" C'est Violine. Je crois qu'elle devient de plus en plus dangereuse." répondit Edward, les bras croisés.

" Violine ? Dangereuse ? Tu n'exagère pas un peu ?" fit Jean.

" Je sais que vous y êtes attaché, mais moi je l'ai vu faire. Et croyez-moi ça fait froid dans le dos." raconta le blond.

" Elle peut se servir du pouvoir de la Porte. C'est ça qui a tout ravagé dans le bureau du généralissime." ajouta Alphonse.

" Mais que veux-tu que l'on fasse ? Hormis des homonculus elle ne s'en est pris à personne." répondit Mustang.

" Peut-être pas : son but est d'empêcher les transmutations humaines. Mais comment s'y prends-elle ?" répliqua Edward.

" Nous ne savons pas si elle a déjà agi. Donc pour le moment il n'y a rien à lui reprocher non ?" intervint Havoc.

" Pour le moment oui." répondit le colonel.

Mustang était d'accord avec Edward : Violine affichait un air qui incitait à la méfiance. Et il savait ce que la Porte infligeait à ceux qui osaient essayer de ramener un mort à la vie. Alors, qu'est-ce que sa créature pouvait bien faire avant qu'ils ne se lancent dans ce genre d'expérience ? Leur prenait-elle une partie de leur corps ?

" _Si c'était le cas, nous aurions déjà eu des retombées depuis le temps qu'elle est là._" se dit Roy.

Le mieux était peut-être de lui demander directement. Il leva la tête et la chercha. Absente. Elle avait le don pour s'éclipser sans qu'on la remarque apparemment.

* * *

Assez loin de Central, Violine s'occupait de la personne ayant voulu ramener un mort à la vie. Son pouvoir de la Porte s'était déclenché avant même qu'elle n'entre dans la maison. Combiné aux alchimies de Scar et Kimblee, l'intérieur se faisait dévaster. Le propriétaire des lieux vint voir ce qui se passait. Il se retrouva épinglé au mur derrière, les épaules transpercés par les ongles de Violine.

" Alors petit humain, on a essayé de jouer avec la vie et la mort ? On ne sait donc pas que c'est strictement interdit ?" dit-elle en avançant.

" Que ... relâchez-moi !" demanda l'individu en face d'elle.

" Avant ça, je dois te punir pour que jamais tu ne veuille recommencer une telle sottise. Je vais commencer par prendre ton alchimie, ça servira à alimenter mon pouvoir des ombres. Ensuite, je détruirais ton foyer." dit-elle en ôtant ses ongles.

" NON ! Pas ma maison ! C'est tout ce qu'il reste de mes parents !"

" Fallait y penser avant de faire l'imbécile." rétorqua froidement Violine.

Elle posa une main sur son front, et lui enleva son alchimie. La maison s'effondrait petit à petit. Son pouvoir de la Porte s'intensifia : on voyait désormais apparaître une grande bouche souriante, qui commença à tout dévorer. Les bras grattaient partout, désintégrant tout ce qu'ils touchaient. Il ne fallut pas longtemps avant qu'il ne reste rien de la maison.

Violine tourna le dos, laissant là le maître des lieux complètement ahuri.

" _Et maintenant, je vais aller chercher ces homonculus._" se dit-elle.

La brunette appela de nouveau la Porte pour qu'elle la ramène à Central. Retrouver les autres homonculus n'allait pas être évident. Violine avait le sentiment qu'ils devaient se tenir sur leurs gardes. En inspectant le bureau du premier qu'elle avait vaincu, elle pourrait peut-être trouver des indices. Seulement elle ne pouvait pas s'y rendre comme une fleur : ça paraîtrait bien trop suspect.

" _Cette nuit peut-être. Grace aux souvenirs de ce Maes Hughes, je connais les horaires militaires. Donc, le moment où il y aura le moins de monde._" songea-t-elle.

Elle croisa soudain deux personnes qu'elle reconnut aussitôt : Gracia et Elysia. Violine observa un instant l'enfant. Il lui sembla qu'elle avait grandi. Un flot d'images surgit devant ses yeux améthystes : la rencontre entre Maes et sa femme, leur mariage, la naissance d'Elysia ... Violine ferma les yeux pour arrêter ce défilé de souvenirs qui n'étaient pas les siens. Mais au moins grâce à cela, elle pouvait s'orienter dans ce monde.

Violine rouvrit les yeux. Gracia et Elysia s'éloignaient main dans la main. La brune eut un sourire, et s'en alla. Elle marchait depuis quelque temps, quand soudain quelque chose atterrit devant elle. Il s'agissait d'un adolescent, avec des cheveux verts qui ressemblaient plus à des lianes qu'autre chose, et vêtu bizarrement.

" _Péché ..._"

Violine sourit. Ils venaient tous à elle, un par un. Seraient-ils suicidaires ou complètement stupides ? Envy la regarda avec dédain, une main sur la hanche.

" Alors, c'est toi que nous a envoyé la Porte ?" demanda-t-il.

" On est bien informé." répondit Violine.

" Moi je vais te faire voir que personne n'y retournera, et surtout pas moi !" s'exclama Envy.

Il était bien déterminé à lui montrer qu'il était le plus fort. Sans plus attendre il se précipita vers elle, et bondit pour lui administrer un vigoureux coup de pieds à la tête. Violine lui attrapa le pieds, et opérant un quart de tour elle le projeta contre un mur. Elle posa ensuite une main au sol. De grands pics clouèrent l'homonculus au mur de briques. Envy s'en libéra grâce à sa force. Il fit une pirouette pour éviter l'attaque de Violine.

" C'est tout ce que tu peux faire ? " la nargua Envy.

" Ne sois pas pressé de me voir à l'oeuvre, petit homonculus." répliqua la brune.

Petit ? Lui petit ? Ca allait se payer, une remarque pareille. Ce nouveau il se rua vers elle. Violine évita ses coups avec une vitesse qu'il ne soupçonnait pas. La brunette bloqua un coup de poings, et lui fit exploser le bras. Puis l'autre, puis le ventre, les jambes et enfin la tête. Profitant de ce qu'il se reconstituait, elle lui vola sa capacité de métamorphe.

" Alors, c'est déjà mieux ?" demanda Violine.

" Grrr ! Je vais t'éclater !"

" Mais bien sûr."

Naturellement, une bagarre de cette ampleur ne passa pas inaperçue, surtout en pleine rue. Bien vite des civils alertèrent les militaires. Roy rassembla ses hommes, et se rendit sur les lieux. Le sol était déjà bien endommagé, cassé et crevassé de partout. Violine et Envy rivalisaient d'agilité et de ruse pour atteindre l'autre. Il y eut tout à coup un bruit sourd : Violine venait de percuter le sol avec violence.

" VIOLINE !" s'écria Havoc.

Il voulut se précipiter à son secours. Mais Roy, devinant son geste lui bloqua la route. La brune se relevait déjà. Envy avait entendu le cri du militaire blond, et eut une idée.

" Je parie que c'est ton p'tit copain. Voyons si tu osera lui taper dessus." sourit-il avec méchanceté.

Envy se concentra pour prendre l'apparence de Jean. Mais ...

" Qu'est-ce que ... mon pouvoir ne marche plus !" s'exclama-t-il en regardant ses mains.

" C'est ça que tu cherche, abruti ?" répondit Violine.

Elle changea d'apparence. Envy écarquilla les yeux : devant lui se tenait un homme au cheveux blonds et longs, attachés en queue de cheval. Il portait des lunettes et arborait une barbe. Plus loin, Ed était bouche bée. Sans le savoir, ou peut-être que si, Violine avait revêtu l'apparence d'Hohenheim.

" Comment ... comment ose-tu prendre l'apparence de mon enfoiré de père !" rugit Envy en crispant les poings.

" Ton père ? " répéta Violine.

" Ouais, le salaud qui m'a abandonné !"

" Ah ! Ben quand on te voit on comprends pourquoi. Il a dû se sentir soulagé."

Cette fois, c'en fut trop. Ces paroles, dites avec la voix d'Hohenheim mirent Envy hors lui. Il serra les dents à se les briser. Il aurait voulu se changer en dragon, mais c'était impossible. Au loin, Violine entendit Mustang lui ordonner de cesser le combat.

" _Il a vu la vierge en 3D celui-là._" pensa-t-elle les yeux en bille.

Des éclairs serpentèrent, et un mur se dressa, bouchant la vue aux militaires. Envy fonça sur Violine, avec une rage comme il n'en avait jamais connu.

" Tu es trop lent, sale gosse !" siffla-t-elle.

" JE VAIS TE TUER !"

Violine esquivait ses coups en ricanant. Visiblement, cette apparence-là l'énervait beaucoup. Tout à coup, un déclic se fit dans sa tête. Cet homme était son père, qui l'avait abandonné. Se pourrait-il qu'il soit une des personnes qu'elle cherche ?

" _Porte, peux-tu me dire son âge ?_" pensa Violine en faisant exploser une main d'Envy.

" _Il a quatre cents ans._"

" _Bingo._"

Avec cette information, Violine décida de s'arrêter. Son pouvoir ultime fut activé. Sur le coup de la surprise, Envy s'arrêta net. Des bras jaillirent partout, ainsi que des yeux et des bouches. Ils firent cercle autour d'eux. Les bras grattaient partout, commençant à effriter tout ce qu'ils pouvaient. Violine reprit sa forme initiale.

" Je te remercie pour ce que tu m'as donné. Mais dis-moi donc où se cachent les autres ?" dit-elle.

Un bras attrapa Envy, s'enroula autour de lui comme un serpent, et le souleva du sol.

" Jamais !" cria-t-il.

" Bon tant pis alors."

Le bras lui brisa tous les os, arrachant un cri de douleur à l'homonculus. Soudain, il vit des souvenirs particulièrement lointains, et surtout déplaisant : sa transmutation. La douleur, la peur, son abandon, tout cela resurgit comme un bouchon jaillit d'une bouteille de champagne.

" Si tu veux que cela cesse dis-moi donc où ils sont." lança Violine.

" Une ville souterraine !" capitula Envy.

Il ne voulait plus voir ça, il voulait que ça s'arrête, il voulait oublier, tout oublier. La douleur s'intensifia pourtant, à mesure que la Porte l'engloutissait. La noirceur retourna à Violine. Le mur qu'elle avait transmuté sauta à ce moment-là sous l'impulsion de Roy. Les soldats eurent juste le temps de voir les bras et tout le reste disparaître, laissant le chaos tout autour.

" Je vois ce que tu veux dire maintenant, FullMetal." dit Roy, la mine soucieuse.


	8. Ceux qu'elle cherche

**La chasse continue ... et Violine se rapproche toujours plus de ses cibles. Mais à présent, les militaires sont dans l'embarras. Doivent-ils la laisser continuer ? Merci à tout ceux qui lisent et bonne lecture !**

* * *

Un silence pesant, crispé régnait après le combat entre Violine et le plus terrible des homonculus. Combat qui avait fait du dégât. La rue était complètement ravagée. Violine guettait la réaction des militaires, par simple curiosité. Jean hésita, puis commença à marcher vers elle. 

« Est-ce que … est-ce que ça va ? » demanda-t-il.

« Bien sûr que ça va. J'ai fait ce que j'avais à faire. Et je dois continuer. » répondit la brunette.

Elle commença à s'éloigner. Jean lui attrapa la main.

« Attends un peu, le colonel aimerait te parler. »

« Non. Je sais ce qu'il a à me dire, mais je n'ai aucune justification à lui apporter. J'ai été créée dans un but spécial, et rien ne m'en déviera. Que mes méthodes ne vous plaisent pas, c'est un fait, mais vous ne pourrez rien y changer. » dit-elle.

Violine se dégagea doucement, pour s'éloigner. Mustang la rappela. L'envoyée de la Porte s'arrêta, et se tourna lentement vers lui.

« Tu as ravagé une maison il y a peu, et blessé un civil. Tu va devoir répondre de cet acte. » annonça-t-il calmement.

« Je ne crois pas. L'autorité pour laquelle j'agit dépasse de loin la vôtre. Je dois les empêcher de tenter l'Interdit Absolu, et pour ça je les prive de ce dont ils ont besoin pour ça, et de quelque chose de précieux afin qu'ils comprennent. » expliqua Violine.

« Je ne peux pas prendre le risque que tu blesse gravement les civils. Je dois t'emmener, au moins pour cette histoire. » reprit Roy.

« Roy : ne fait la bêtise de te mettre en travers de ma route. Certes tu es innocent, mais ne me pousse pas à te combattre. Tu le regretterais amèrement. » avertit Violine.

Le colonel était tiraillé entre son devoir et ce qu'elle était. Quelque chose de supérieur, qui pouvait être très dangereux. Violine avait une mission, et ne souciait pas des conséquences que cela pouvait avoir sur la vie de ceux qu'elle côtoyait.

« Je ne peux pas te laisser partir tranquillement, du moins en apparence. » dit Roy.

La brune le dévisagea un instant, puis esquissa un sourire.

« Entendu. » dit-elle.

Elle leur saisit alors le poignet, et leur fit faire un petit vol plané avant de se sauver en courant. Riza et les autres accoururent auprès des hommes à terre.

« Colonel vous n'avez rien ? » s'enquit la blonde en l'aidant à se redresser.

« Elle vous a attaqué … » fit Alphonse en regardant vers où Violine était partie.

« C'était voulu. Je le lui ai demandé. » révéla Roy.

« Quoi comment ça ? » s'étonna Havoc.

« Je lui ai dit que je ne pouvais pas la laisser s'en aller comme ça, et elle a très bien saisi le message. Nous ne pouvons pas nous opposer à elle, ce serait trop dangereux. Et comme il y a des témoins, je devais sauver les apparences. » expliqua le colonel.

Ses subordonnés acquiescèrent, comprenant enfin ce qu'il avait voulu dire. Au moins ils ne seraient pas sanctionnés, car en apparence ils avaient tenté de la stopper. N'étant plus d'aucune utilité, les soldats rentrèrent à la base.

* * *

Violine pour sa part, cherchait un moyen d'accéder à la cité engloutie. 

« _Je crois qu'il me faut revenir au bureau des premiers homonculus. Il devait pouvoir rencontrer son maître._ » pensa-t-elle.

Mais pour cela, elle devait s'y rendre la nuit. En attendant, Violine retourna chez Jean. Ce dernier l'y trouva en rentrant le soir. Le blond ne savait plus trop comment se comporter avec elle. Devait-il s'en méfier, ou bien …

Violine s'avança vers lui, le visage neutre. Jean se rapprocha davantage. Sans qu'il s'en rende compte, sa main vint se poser sur la joue de la jeune femme, pour une caresse machinale.

« Tu peux me promettre que tu ne tuera personne ? » demanda-t-il à mi-voix.

« Je ne suis pas là pour tuer les gens ordinaires. Je dois les empêcher de faire une bêtise. La plus grosse bêtise de leur vie. Au pire ils seront blessés, mais pas trop gravement. Ca vaut mieux que de passer devant la Porte et de perdre des membres, ou mourir. » répondit-elle.

Jean sourit : elle avait raison. Si on y réfléchissait, elle agissait pour le bien des gens. Les plaies ça guérissait, et un logement ça pouvait se retrouver. Mais au moins ils étaient vivants. Le blond la serra contre lui, et l'embrassa sur les cheveux. Ses pouvoirs étaient impressionnant, effrayants même mais elle ne les utilisait pas contre des innocents. Havoc releva le menton de Violine et l'embrassa.

« Tu veux qu'on sorte ce soir ? » proposa-t-il.

« Pourquoi pas. » répondit la brunette.

Après un petit dîner, le militaire décida de l'emmener au théâtre, voire une pièce comique. Violine retrouva ainsi, une heure et demi durant un peu de l'air enfantin qu'elle avait auparavant. Ce qui acheva de rassurer son compagnon. Ce soir là, il s'endormit en la tenant assez serrée contre lui. La jeune fille attendit qu'il dorme profondément, avant de se dégager.

« _!!! Il a de la poigne_. » pensa-t-elle.

Mieux valait arrêter de tirer avant qu'il ne se réveille. Violine eut alors une idée. Elle se métamorphosa en souris, puis sortit du lit où elle reprit taille humaine. La brunette repassa ses vêtements et sortit de l'appartement. Utilisant la vitesse de Pride, elle gagna rapidement le Q.G. Puis elle profita de la relève pour se faufiler dans la cour. Une fois en-dessous du bureau de l'ancien généralissime, Violine transmuta une échelle.

La pièce était déserte, et toujours dans un état pitoyable. Violine regarda un instant le désordre, l'air de se demander par où commencer. Elle s'avança ensuite au milieu du bureau.

« _Avec les dégâts que j'ai causé, s'il y avait un passage quelque part il serait visible. Donc, tâchons de chercher derrière quelque chose d'intact._ » songea-t-elle.

Or la seule qui l'était, c'était la bibliothèque tout au fond. Violine s'y rendit donc, et commença à tirer tous les livres dans l'espoir que l'un d'eux actionnerait un passage. Elle n'oublia pas non plus la lampe, accrochée à un mur. Clic.

« _Ah ? _»

Un pan de mur venait de coulisser, dévoilant un ascenseur. Elle y entra sans hésiter, et le fit descendre. Quelques instants plus tard, elle découvrit la ville engloutie qui s'étalait devant elle. Violine esquissa un sourire.

* * *

Wrath grognait. Pourquoi c'était à lui de chercher Envy ? Le péché de colère arpentait les rues désertes de la ville fantôme depuis déjà une bonne heure déjà. Le maître espérait qu'il n'avait pas eu l'idée de stupide de se mesurer à la fille de la Porte. Mais quand on incarnait le péché de jalousie … soudain, il aperçut une silhouette familière. 

« Ah te voilà ! Ca fait une plombe que je te cherche, t'étais passé où ? » lança-t-il.

« Je démolissais les murs. Ca pose un problème ? » répondit Envy.

« Ouais, je te rappelle que le maître veut que l'on reste groupé le temps qu'elle trouve une solution à propos de cette fille. » continua Wrath.

« Si je l'avais en face de moi, la solution serait toute trouvée. » siffla Envy.

Les deux homonculus revinrent à l'endroit où se terrait Dante. Une grande maison. Cette bonne femme avait la folie des grandeurs.

« C'est là que se trouve le maître ? » demanda Envy.

« Eh ben oui enfin ! Pourquoi cette question idiote ? » s'étonna Wrath en se tournant vers son congénères.

« Oh eh ben peut-être parce que … »

Wrath vit alors avec étonnement Envy se métamorphoser en une jeune femme brune, avec des yeux aussi violets que les siens. Violine le regarda avec un air narquois.

« … je ne suis pas Envy. » acheva-t-elle.

« A … arrête ce n'est pas drôle. » fit Wrath en reculant.

« Mais je ne suis pas drôle mon petit. Je ne suis pas là pour rigoler. » continua Violine en souriant de plus belle.

Comprenant enfin qui elle était vraiment, la colère poussa un hurlement de terreur. Mais avant qu'il ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit, Violine le saisit au cou et serra fort. Les yeux écarquillés de terreur, Wrath aperçut les ombres de la Porte derrière son adversaire.

« NOOON ! PAS LA PORTE ! JE NE VEUX PAS Y ALLER ! » hurla-t-il en se débattant.

« Oh si tu va y aller. Tu va retourner là d'où tu n'aurais jamais dû sortir. » répondit Violine implacable.

Les bras enserraient déjà le corps de l'homonculus. Ce dernier hurlait de toute la force de ses cordes vocales. Jusqu'à tant qu'une des ombres ne le fasse taire en entrant dans sa bouche. Wrath fut totalement enveloppé, et disparut. Violine donna ensuite un grand coup de pieds dans la porte devant elle. Dante, que les hurlements de terreur de Wrath avait alertée, arriva en courant.

« Qui es-tu ? Comment es-tu arrivée ici ? lança-t-elle.

« Qui je suis ? A ton avis ? » répliqua Violine tout en avançant.

Dante se contenta de la fixer en fronçant les sourcils. Ce ne pouvait être …

« Alors, tu ne vois toujours pas ? Demande donc à ton homonculus, elle elle m'a reconnu. » reprit Violine en s'arrêtant, les mains sur les hanches.

Dante tourna la tête vers Sloth. Cette dernière était proprement terrifiée, et fit un pas en arrière. Ainsi l'envoyée de la Porte avait fini par la débusquer. Comment ça elle ne voulait pas le savoir. Ce qui était sûr, c'est qu'elle n'allait pas se laisser faire.

« Je ne sais pas ce que tu viens faire ici, mais il n'y a rien pour toi. Va-t'en. » ordonna Dante.

« Moi je vois au contraire deux choses qui m'attirent ici. Ca fait un bout de temps que tu échappe à la Porte, et elle en a un peu marre. En plus tu te permets d'élever les fautes des hommes. Tiens au fait, ton camarade n'est pas là ? » dit Violine en regardant de côté.

« Mon camarade ? Quel camarade ? » répéta Dante.

« L'autre imbécile qui ne veut pas mourir. » précisa la brune en plantant son regard dans le sien.

« Je ne sais pas où il est. Ca fait longtemps qu'on ne se voit plus. Mais … »

Les yeux de Dante se mirent à luire.

« Je peux t'aider à le chercher, si tu le désire. Moi je saurais le débusquer. »

« Inutile, je crois savoir comment faire. Maintenant … il est temps pour vous d'affronter votre destin. »

« Sloth attaque ! » s'écria Dante.

Mais la paresse avait bien trop peur de la Porte pour s'attaquer à son envoyée. Aussi resta-t-elle plantée là comme un piquet.

« Tu attaque ou faut-il que je t'y pousse ? » menaça Dante.

« Ne vous battez pas voyons, y'en aura pour toutes les deux. » fit Violine en levant les mains.

Dante frappa des ses mains, et lança une première attaque, sous la forme d'une main de pierre. Violine la fit exploser comme un ballon. Les éclairs alchimiques crépitèrent dans toute la pièce. Diverses formes animées ou non surgirent ça et là.

« Pas mal pour une antiquité ! » lança Violine en atterrissant sur un grand poteau.

« Et tu n'as encore rien vu ! » s'exclama Dante avant de transmuter un serpent gigantesque.

« Ah oui. Vraiment c'est terrifiant tellement que c'est laid. » fit la brunette en haussant un sourcil dédaigneux.

Des éclairs noirs entourèrent le serpent, et le firent voler en éclats. Dante gronda comme un chat furieux face à ce nouvel échec. Elle frappa dans ses mains puis détruisit le pilier sur lequel se trouvait Violine. D'une pirouette souple, la jeune femme retrouva la terre ferme.

Dante lança alors une multitude de poteaux de pierre en sa direction. Violine joignit la rapidité de Pride à la souplesse d'Envy et à l'alchimie de Kimblee pour les éviter. Tout à coup, Dante sentit quelque chose l'emprisonner.

« Que ! »

Vite elle frappa des mains et les posa sur la pierre qui lui entravait le corps. Elle perçut soudain des éclats de rire cristallin. Dante regarda vers Violine, pour remarquer des ombres apparaissant autour d'elle. Les bras minces aux petits doigts griffus firent cercle autour de l'alchimiste, lui coupant toute retraite. Les yeux la fixait d'un regard accusateur et pénétrant.

« Bien. Il est temps pour toi de débarrasser le plancher. Définitivement. » annonça Violine.

« JAMAIS ! Je ne mourrais pas ! » s'exclama Dante.

Les bras l'enserraient maintenant. Dante claqua frénétiquement des mains, sans parvenir à détruire ces lianes noires qui la serrait de plus en plus. Une indicible terreur se peignait sur son visage, à mesure qu'elle comprenait que c'était la fin.

« Cesse donc de te débattre. Tu ne peux pas t'échapper. Nul n'échappe à son destin. » dit tranquillement Violine.

« Je ne mourrais pas ! » s'écria Dante.

« Eh si. »

Dante disparut petit à petit dans les ténèbres. Quand celles-ci se dispersèrent, il ne resta plus rien d'elle. Cachée derrière un angle de mur, Sloth avait assisté à la scène.

« _Le maître a été vaincu. Il ne reste plus que moi._ » pensa-t-elle.

Sloth résolut de s'enfuir au plus vite. Elle trouva une sortie de secours, et se mit à courir dans les rues désertes. Elle devait fuir, fuir le plus loin possible de cette fille. Tout à coup, un mur poussa devant elle. Sloth ne le vit qu'à la dernière seconde et le percuta de plein fouet. Elle retomba lourdement en arrière.

« Tu allais quelque part ? » demanda Violine, perchée sur le toit d'une maison.

Sloth se releva d'un bond. Elle recula de quelques pas. Elle se tourna pour fuir, mais remarqua qu'un autre mur lui barrait la route, puis un autre, et encore un autre jusqu'à se retrouver enfermée. La paresse se tourna vers son poursuivant, qui avait déjà appelé les ombres. Ces dernières plongèrent vers Sloth. Des cris et des supplications retentirent un instant, avant que le silence ne revienne.

« Bien. Les homonculus ont tous disparu, et aussi leur maître. Mais il me reste encore une personne à retrouver. » résuma-t-elle à haute voix.

Si elle s'en fiait aux souvenirs de Trisha, et aux révélations d'Envy, il s'appelait Hohenheim. C'était aussi le père des Elrics. Il avait vécu dans un village nommé Resembool, qu'il avait quitté il y a de longues années à présent. Toutefois, c'était par là qu'elle devait commencer ses recherches. Mais pour l'heure, elle décida de regagner le domicile d'Havoc.


	9. Finissonsen

**Ban, voilà la fin de la fic. Où l'on découvre ce que Violine va faire et les conséquences. Merci à tous ceux qui ont suivi. La nouvelle fic est déjà bien avancée rassurez-vous, et y'en deux autres en cours ... **

* * *

Le jour suivant cependant, quand Jean se réveilla Violine était déjà partie. Où avait-elle bien pu aller ? Le grand militaire se prépara pour se rendre à son travail, sans cesser de s'interroger. Et pas que sur l'endroit où Violine était partie. Cette relation qu'il avait avec elle … était-ce une bonne chose ? La jeune femme devenait de plus en plus dangereuse. Bon, pour l'instant elle n'avait tué personne. Juste les homonculus.

« _Elle n'est pas dangereuse, elle a simplement des pouvoirs effrayants, rien de plus._ » se dit-il pour se rassurer.

C'était vrai en un sens. Seulement, un dommage collatéral était à craindre avec une puissance comme la sienne. Jean marchait dans les rues, songeur. Fallait encore que ça tombe sur lui cette histoire. Il était maudit des dieux y'avait pas à dire. Soudain, un bruit de vitre brisée retentit. Un corps descendit pas moins de cinq étages en chute libre. Toutefois, l'individu ne toucha pas le sol. Il était en effet retenu par une espèce de liane noire enroulée autour de son mollet.

Ce qui n'empêchait pas son propriétaire, apparemment jeune, de hurler à plein poumons. Abasourdi, Havoc ne put que le regarder se balancer doucement dans le vide. Il distingua soudain une silhouette familière.

« _Violine ?_ »

La liane remonta, ramenant un jeune homme de dix-neuf ans sur le plancher de son salon.

« Alors j'ai été assez claire cette fois ? » demanda Violine.

« O … ou … oui ! » répondit le jeune terrorisé.

« Et qu'as-tu appris de cette petite chute ? interrogea-t-elle.

« Q-que j-je ne d-dois pas f-faire de trans … transmutation humaine. »

« Bien. Tâche de ne pas l'oublier. Parce que la prochaine fois, je laisserais ta tête s'éclater contre le bitume. » avertit Violine.

La brunette ramena un bras de la porte, et s'en alla. Elle croisa Jean en bas, qui la regardait d'un air à la fois contrarié et chagriné.

« Ma chérie … tu ne pense pas parfois que tu y va un peu fort ? » demanda-t-il.

« Non. Je me contente de les effrayer suffisamment pour qu'ils ne veuillent plus faire de transmutation humaine. Et c'est toujours moins que perdre un membre ou de mourir. » répondit-elle.

Ils marchèrent en silence. Arrivée à un croisement, Violine se sépara de Jean.

« Où est-ce que tu va ? » s'étonna-t-il.

« Je dois finir une partie de ma mission. Je vais à Resembool. » répondit l'envoyée de la Porte.

« Mais euh … »

Elle alla vers lui et posa les mains sur sa poitrine.

« Je reviens vite, ne t'en fais pas. » dit-elle doucement.

« Bon. Ben bon voyage alors. »

Il se pencha un peu et l'embrassa. Violine se dirigea ensuite vers la gare, où elle prit le premier train pour le village natal des Elric.

* * *

A la base, on s'étonna de voir Havoc seul. Le beau blond raconta ce qui s'était passé ce matin.

« Elle va chez nous ? Mais pourquoi faire ? » demanda Al surpris.

« Elle a dit qu'elle devait terminer une partie de sa mission. » fit Havoc.

Edward fronça les sourcils. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien attirer la Porte dans ce petit village de campagne ? Un homonculus ? Non, il n'y avait rien d'intéressant pour eux là-bas. En y réfléchissant, le FullMetal eut soudain un déclic : la veille, Violine s'était métamorphosée en Hohenheim. Et comme elle possédait les souvenirs de sa mère, elle savait qu'il avait vécu là-bas. Si Violine s'y rendait, c'était pour aller le chercher.

« Violine est allée chercher notre père. » déclara le blondinet.

« Hein ? Mais pour quelle raison ? » s'exclama son frère.

« Comment veux-tu que je le sache ? En tout cas je ne vois pas d'autre explication. » répondit Ed.

« Ed, on ne peut pas la laisser faire. C'est notre père. » reprit l'armure.

« Ouais, qui nous a joyeusement abandonné nous et maman. Qu'elle aille donc s'occuper de lui, j'en ai rien à secouer. » répliqua Edward.

« D'autant plus qu'un de ces jours, il risque d'y avoir des blessés graves. » fit Mustang.

« Faudrait déjà qu'elle le trouve, de toute façon. »

Al baissa le casque. Il n'avait jamais connu son père autrement que par des photos. Quoi qu'en dise son aîné, il aurait aimé lui parler, le voir ne serait-ce qu'une fois. Or Violine allait certainement le tuer. Le cadet se leva, et sortit du bureau. Sa décision était prise.

* * *

Violine posa les pieds à la gare de Resembool. L'endroit était désert. La jeune fille fouilla dans la mémoire de Trisha pour s'orienter. Elle arriva ainsi près d'un cimetière, d'où elle ressentit des émanations. La brune tourna la tête, et aperçut un homme devant une tombe. Après l'avoir observé quelques secondes, elle poussa le petit portail et entra dans le cimetière. Entendant des bruits de pas, Hohenheim tourna la tête.

Il découvrit une jeune femme habillée de bleu, aux longs cheveux noirs et aux yeux d'un violet intense. Belle mais glaciale. La façon dont elle le dévisageait ne lui disait rien qui vaille.

« Hohenheim … voilà longtemps que tu n'as pas foulé cette terre. » dit Violine.

« Excusez-moi, mais il ne me semble pas vous connaître. » répondit le blond.

« Non en effet, mais moi je te connais. Je possède les souvenirs de la femme allongée là. » expliqua Violine en tournant la tête vers la tombe sur leur gauche.

« Trisha ? Vous avez ses souvenirs ? Mais comment … » s'étonna Hohenheim.

« La Porte m'en a fait cadeau. »

L'alchimiste fronça les sourcils. La Porte ?

« Je ne comprends pas de quoi vous parlez. » dit-il en rajustant ses lunettes.

« C'est pourtant simple : la Porte m'a créée, et m'a envoyée te chercher, plus les homonculus et leur maître. Ces derniers sont hors-jeu, et il ne reste plus que toi. » expliqua Violine.

Hohenheim écarquilla les yeux. Ainsi la Porte pouvait créer un humain. Elle l'avait doté des souvenirs de sa femme, mais le père des Elrics se doutait que ce devait pas être les seuls. En tout cas, Violine avait déjà eu les homonculus et Dante.

« J'aimerais revoir mes enfants, avant que ne vous ne me tuiez. Car c'est ce que vous allez faire, n'est-ce pas ? » dit-il.

« En effet c'est bien mon intention. Je vais te renvoyer devant la Porte, mais tu n'aura pas l'occasion de revoir ta progéniture. »

« Voilà qui est embêtant, j'ai vraiment envie de les revoir. »

« Ce n'est pas mon problème. »

Le sol trembla, et des pics de pierre manquèrent d'embrocher l'alchimiste. Hohenheim répliqua. Violine bondit pour éviter son attaque. Elle posa une main au sol, et rendit la terre instable sous les pieds de l'alchimiste de lumière. Les tombes à côté se fendirent et cassèrent.

« Tu as abîmé la tombe d'un être cher. Je vais devoir me fâcher. » avertit-il.

« Mais je t'en prie, ça rendra la capture intéressante. » répliqua Violine.

* * *

Alphonse courait sur un chemin de campagne. Il fallait qu'il retrouve Violine avant qu'elle ne s'en prenne à son père. L'armure était partie seule, sans prévenir son frère. Al savait qu'il allait se faire souffler dans les bronches à son retour, mais pour l'instant il s'en fichait. Tout à coup, il aperçut des éclairs rouges et noirs, mêlés à des éclats bleutés.

« C'est le cimetière ! » réalisa-t-il.

Le jeune alchimiste accéléra l'allure. Il découvrit alors son père en train de batailler contre Violine, et accessoirement en train de ravager le cimetière. Les bras de la Porte jaillirent, et emprisonnèrent son père. Il ne fallut pas plus pour le décider. Al traça rapidement un cercle qu'il activa en toute hâte. Sa transmutation coupa les lianes de la Porte.

« Alphonse … tu ne devrais pas te mêler à tout ça. » dit Violine.

« C'est mon père ! Tu ne peux pas me l'enlever. » répondit Al se levant.

« Pourtant c'est que je dois faire. »

Violine écarta les bras, faisant apparaître une vague noire avec des yeux.

« COURS PAPA ! » hurla l'armure.

Hohenheim se releva, et détala. La vague noire se lança après lui. Alphonse fit jaillir un mur pour la stopper, mais l'ombre dévora la pierre. Il continua, espérant ainsi la ralentir le plus possible.

« Ca suffit Alphonse. » dit Violine calmement.

« Tu ne me le prendra pas. Il est tout ce qui me reste de famille avec nii-san. »

Al se décida à l'attaquer. Violine regarda le poings de pierre venir vers elle. La brunette le désintégra par simple contact. Ensuite, elle transmuta une main qui percuta Al et l'envoya bouler au loin.

« AAAAL ! » fit une voix.

« Nii-san ? »

Edward accourait, entouré des militaires. Il aida son petit frère à se relever.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous bon sang ? » s'exclama le FullMetal.

« Ed on doit aider papa, on a plus que lui comme famille. » répondit l'armure.

« Mais … »

« Je le ferais avec ou sans toi, je te préviens. »

« … bon d'accord."

Il se tournèrent vers Violine, mais elle avait déjà disparu.

« Merde. » siffla Ed.

« Là-bas ! Regardez ! » fit soudain Riza.

Elle montrait un point en-dehors du cimetière. On apercevait une tornade noire avec plein d'yeux, et qui projetait des lianes. Le groupe se précipita. Ils entendirent des rires enfantins provenant de la tornade. Cette dernière dévorait tout sur son passage.

« Elle est en train de tout détruire. » fit Roy.

« Oui, et peut importe ce qui se trouve sur son chemin. Il faut qu'on l'arrête. » répondit Alphonse.

« Et comment ? Violine est trop puissante. » dit Falman.

« Moi elle m'écoutera peut-être. » hasarda Jean.

« Ca coûte rien de tenter le coup. » fit Ed.

La tornade de Violine rasa le toit d'une maison. Ses occupants en sortirent paniqués et se sauvèrent. La gigantesque ombre noire la fit disparaître. Une liane jaillit pour saisir Hohenheim. Il frappa des ses main et dressa une barrière de bois entre lui et son adversaire. Des éclairs noirs entourèrent un moment l'obstacle, et le firent voler en éclat.

La liane serpenta pour attraper sa proie. Soudain, Violine s'entendit appeler.

« Violine ! Arrête ça tout de suite ! »

Une ouverture apparut dans la tornade, la révélant aux militaires. Jean fit quelque pas en avant, mais resta à bonne distance.

« Tu va trop loin Violine, tu es en train de t'en prendre à des innocents. Et ces enfants ont besoin de leur père. Je t'en prie tu dois arrêter tout ça. » dit-il.

Les yeux de la tornade se braquèrent sur les militaires. Le FullMetal déglutit. Ca lui rappelait trop le moment où il s'était retrouvé devant la Porte. Les rires d'enfant résonnèrent, et Violine disparut à nouveau dans la tornade. Elle s'élança à l'assaut d'une église qu'elle dévora complètement. Edward et Roy décidèrent d'agir : le blond transmuta une sorte de pont sur laquelle le colonel grimpa.

Puis son subordonné le dirigea vers Violine. Quand Mustang fut à bonne distance, il claqua des doigts. Mais ses flammes se perdirent dans le néant de la tornade. Un bras jaillit, s'enroula autour de lui en claquant comme un fouet et le souleva.

« COLONEL ! » s'écria Riza.

Elle s'élança. Roy était assez haut. Des yeux violets apparurent et le fixèrent. Roy frissonna sous ces regards. Une bouche étirée en sourire se dessina en face de lui, et un rire cristallin résonna. Riza dégaina, et tira sur la tornade. Seulement comme pour les flammes de son supérieur, ses balles furent avalées par le néant. Un œil se braqua sur elle. Quelque chose claqua, la frappa au ventre et la balaya. Riza roula sur le sol.

Puis ce fut au tour de Roy d'être rejeté avec violence. Mais heureusement pour lui, la tornade l'avait balancé sur un tas de paille. Ed et Al s'élancèrent à leur tour. Hélas, ils furent stoppés de la même manière. La tornade frappa aussi les militaires. Les yeux disparurent, pour se concentrer à nouveau sur leur cible.

« C'est pas vrai ! » geignit Edward.

« Voilà bien ce que je disais : on est pas assez forts. » dit Falman.

« Je me demande … » dit Al.

" Quoi ? " demanda son frère.

« On ne peut pas la tuer. Ce n'est pas le but et de toute façon elle est immortelle. Tant qu'elle enfermée là-dedans, on ne peut pas non plus l'atteindre. Si on veut pouvoir la neutraliser, il faut la forcer à se montrer. » dit l'armure.

« Et comment compte-tu t'y prendre ? » interrogea Roy en revenant.

Il enleva un peu de paille, et se pencha vers Riza pour la relever. Ce faisant il garda ses mains autour de sa taille.

« Tout à l'heure quand on l'a appelée elle s'est montré. Lieutenant, vous n'aurez qu'à l'abattre. Elle va se relever, et on en profitera pour l'enfermer. Colonel, on aura besoin de votre force dans ce coup là. » exposa Alphonse.

« Ok, on essaie ça. Havoc ? » dit Roy.

Le blond baissa les yeux. Ca l'ennuyait beaucoup d'en arriver là, mais il n'avait pas le choix.

« D'accord, je m'en occupe. » soupira-t-il.

« Merci. »

Riza ne remarqua que son supérieur la tenait que lorsqu'il la lâcha. Ensuite, tous entreprirent de rattraper Violine. Elle avait fini par coincer Hohenheim. Ce dernier se trouvait sur le sol au pieds d'un arbre, épuisé. La jeune femme se prépara à agir.

« VIOLINE ! VIOLINE AU SECOURS ! entendit-elle.

La voix de Jean. La brunette ouvrit sa tornade, pou le découvrir non loin. Avant qu'elle ne comprenne ce qui se passait, Hawkeye l'abattit d'une balle en pleine tête. Ainsi que les frères Elric l'avait espéré, la tornade disparut. Eux et Mustang se précipitèrent avant qu'elle ne se revienne à elle. Al traça un cercle autour d'elle, et son frère et l'officier l'activèrent. Al joignit sa force à la leur. D'autres éclairs s'ajoutèrent, en provenance d'Hohenheim. Une épaisse prison de glace, puis de pierre et enfin de métal entoura Violine toujours inconsciente.

« Voilà. Le cercle qu'on a tracé la maintient inconsciente. Il va s'en passer du temps avant qu'elle ne sorte de là. » dit Edward en se relevant.

« On devrait également la cacher quelque part. » suggéra Mustang.

« Il y a des montagnes par là-bas. Vous pourriez l'y mettre. » intervint Hohenheim.

« Bien allons-y."

Ils hélèrent une charrette où ils entreposèrent Violine, et l'amenèrent dans une grotte. Al grava le cercle sur le métal de la prison, pendant que son frère creusait un trou profond dans une paroi. Havoc s'approcha, et posa une main sur l'acier.

« Adieu Violine. Tu aura été mon petit rayon de soleil pendant un moment. » murmura-t-il.

Il recula ensuite. Breda lui tapa sur l'épaule en signe de compassion. Les alchimistes poussèrent la prison dans la montagne, et bouchèrent l'entrée.

« Merci de votre aide les enfants. » fit Hohenheim en sortant.

« Garde tes remerciements. C'est Al que j'ai aidé. » rétorqua Edward.

Il partit en avant, et rattrapa Mustang. Le brun lui jeta un regard en coin. Al s'approcha de son père, et lui demanda d'excuser son grand frère.

« Ce n'est rien. Je le comprends. » sourit l'homme.

Les militaires rentrèrent à Central, pendant que les autres allèrent rendre visite à Pinako. Winry fut satisfaite de voir qu'Ed n'avait rien de cassé. Sa grand-mère servit à boire à tout le monde, puis demanda de leur raconter ce qui s'était passé ici.

« C'est une longue histoire. »soupira Alphonse.

« Et c'est toi qui t'y colle. » ajouta Ed.

L'armure eut un semblant de soupir, et commença son récit.

De son côté, Jean se trouvait chez lui. Il ouvrit la fenêtre de son salon, et s'y accouda en laissant ses pensées vagabonder.

« _Et volà, encore une histoire de coeur qui se termine mal. Mais aussi, quelle idée ai-je eu de tomber amoureux d'une fille comme ça ? C'était sûr qu'on allait avoir des problèmes. Est-ce qu'un jour j'aurais enfin une copine normale et bien à moi ?_" se demanda-t-il.

Bonne question. Seul l'avenir lui apportera une réponse ...


End file.
